The Weeks of Summer
by toastedmuffinz
Summary: Spending the summer with a loved one should mean a splendid time of delightful, cheesy love moments.For Cedric & Hermione, it mostly equates to absolute teasing, banters, mockery, threats, and the sorts-basically, nothing of your typical summer love - AU
1. The Beginning of Summer

**Disclaimer**: Clearly, all this happened in a fanfic because I don't own the rights to the brilliant original storyline.

_**A/N**__: This serves as a extra dollop of ice cream to the previous, 'A Fluke of Sorts', which I was pleased that everyone had tremendously enjoyed. So, as a thank you - here's an extra serving of Cedric-Hermione. You don't have to read the aforementioned fanfic to enjoy this because it doesn't quite touch much of its predecessor (but if you need a foundation to their beginnings, feel free to skim through it) as I've planned this mostly as a standalone - on the basis of an established relationship. The summer mentioned here is the summer after the end of Hermione's fifth year and Cedric's final year. Hermione's sixteen and Cedric's eighteen (since it's before their respective birthdays in Sept/Oct) as someone had kindly pointed out to me before that the pair are originally older than their friends because of their late birthdays (thank you really). Anyhow, do enjoy the fic and let me know if it's worth your reading time (because I'm feeling rather anxious about it to be honest).

* * *

_

**The Beginning of Summer**

Hermione Granger couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been as anxious as she was feeling at the moment. She thought of her previous summers and the sixteen year old witch knew never had any of her summers had her close to jumping out of her skin whenever a knock sounded on the door. Hermione paced around in her room and swallowed hard, yet failing to calm her nerves. Her gaze fell onto her desk. With a bite of her lower lip, and without a second thought, she drew herself under the oak-colored desk, pulling her knees tightly to her chest as she planted herself underneath the furniture and sat still. A soft tune emitted from her lips and her fingers unconsciously tapped on her elbows to the tune. Another knock sounded and instinctively, Hermione's head jerked upwards only to meet painfully with the hard wood of her table. A loud groan escaped her as her mother's voice floated across the hallway, calling to her to get the door. The sharp and precise rap of the knocker against her home's white panel door defined the newcomer almost easily for Hermione. The sixteen year old flew down the stairs, while rubbing on the sore bump on her head, before halting within two feet away from the door. Taking a deep breath and a placing a small smile on her face, hoping the thumping in her heart would slow itself before it actually jumped out of her to reveal her inexpressible excitement and anxiousness, Hermione reached for the door just as another knock sounded. When she pulled open the door, Cedric Diggory's grin greeted her as her eyes flitted upwards, caramel brown orbs meeting steel grey ones.

"Did you miss me?"

"You owled me barely two hours ago."

"A presence in the real form is different than a presence in writing." Cedric replied with a smirk. "I can tell you've been restless throughout the two hours."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hermione answered, almost incredulously. She watched as Cedric dropped his bag onto the ground and took a few steps forward, effectively closing the distance between them. His hand reached for her hair and she almost reveled in his touch, after being away from it for almost two weeks yet she resisted doing so, as he gently ran his hand through her dark locks.

"Your hair is messier than it usually does." Hermione's arm reached out in a reflex to smack Cedric in the arm but the older boy instinctively stepped back with a laugh. "I'm sorry." Cedric said in between laughs. "If it's worth anything to make up for my bluntness, I've missed you." He offered.

Hermione's lips pulled upwards into a deeper grin. "You're forgiven." Cedric smiled as he stepped closer to the young witch once more and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead for an affectionate greeting. "I wasn't expecting you to come over the Muggle way."

"I decided that I am going to spend this summer with you the Muggle way." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "No magic involved."

"You must be the first wizard who is of age yet willing to spend close to five weeks without the usage of magic."

"I thought it would be nice to spend the summer like how you normally would. Just because I'm here doesn't mean I would want you to adjust and adapt your summer to fit me."

"Very thoughtful." Hermione remarked with a wry smile.

"Always have been."

Hermione settled for a shake of her head instead of rolling her eyes. "Well, welcome to my home." She said as she stepped aside to let Cedric in. The eighteen year old wizard was warmly greeted by the sight of soft, natural hues of ivory and tan while fresh flowers stood in glass vases on tabletops to provide a bright and delightful contrast to the otherwise plain interior. Hermione led him from the short steps of the hallway to the living room, where the French doors allowed the afternoon sun to bath the room in a warm glow. An opened door revealed Cedric to the small patio beyond the doors that led to the green gardens while the gentle noon breeze blew in, tugging at the wheat-colored drapes drawn back. He easily noticed how everything was in its appropriate order without a speck of dust; cushions rightly positioned, books aligned precisely by height on the bookshelf at the far end corner, clear water in the glass vases, photo frames arranged accordingly to the years, he couldn't help but allow the small smile to cross his lips. He had imagined Hermione's home to reflect exactly as she was – meticulous and practical yet very much gentle and warm. "What are you thinking?"

Cedric shifted his gaze to the younger girl. "I just thought how much your home fits your personality." He smiled.

"I suppose so. If you must know, I am in charge of the upkeep whenever I'm at home so I suppose that's why it feels so much like me."

"And if you aren't around?"

Hermione shrugged. "My mother keeps it the way I left it. She'd ensure that every arrangement made remains as it is and simply just cleans them without moving or changing anything."

"Never knew you had a talent for home interior."

"I aim to surprise." Hermione answered with a grin.

"Hermione, is this young lad Cedric?" Hermione and Cedric turned around to see Mrs. Granger smiling as stepped into the room. Cedric immediately nodded his head in greeting with a polite smile as he stepped up to greet the room's newcomer. "It's a pleasure to meet you Cedric." Mrs. Granger said as she shook Cedric's hand warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am. It's a beautiful home you have."

"Very polite, tall," Mrs. Granger mused aloud with a lighthearted smile, "charming too, I must add. I'll say, I'm pleased to have someone so good looking in my home." Cedric flushed slightly as Hermione bit her lower lip from laughing. "Make yourself at home Cedric. My husband isn't in at the moment – he was called in for an urgent wisdom tooth removal, so I'm afraid you'll only meet him for dinner later. Hermione has prepared your room for you – it's across hers from the hall."

"Thank you. And I apologize if my being here is in any manner at all – an inconvenience to you and Mr. Granger."

Mrs. Granger laughed heartily and Cedric noted how much Hermione's laugh sounded like her mother's – except the latter's was lighter and girlish. "We were pleased to hear when Hermione first mentioned of someone so close to her being here for the summer, so think nothing of inconvenience or intrusion. You are most certainly welcomed here as you will always be."

"Well, then I would be pleased to oblige to drop by every summer then." Cedric joked.

"Splendid." Mrs. Granger said with a smile at Hermione. "A promise of a long term commitment at such an age," Hermione's eyes widened, "I'm impressed."

"Mom, he wasn't –"

"A promise indeed Ma'am."

Mrs. Granger laughed again. "My, looks like you've got a keeper here. Be good to him, will you? I'm already liking him much." She said to Hermione who had her jaw dropped to a few inches. Cedric grinned. "I shall be in the kitchen to prepare for dinner, join me when you've settled in Cedric."

"I will." Cedric promised. He turned to Hermione with a smirk as soon as Mrs. Granger stepped out of the room.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was just being polite and nice to your mother."

"No – you were sweeping her off her feet with your charms." Hermione pointed out. "She's almost this close," she held up her index finger and thumb with an inch distance between them, "to adopting you and have your name legally changed." Cedric laughed. "She's probably very much convinced that you'll be a Granger soon." Hermione sighed. "You had better not disappoint her."

"Why, are you proposing to me Granger?"

"Rubbish. I'm pointing out of your impending adoption and possible kidnap if you keep up with those charms of yours. Nothing in the manner of marriage or that sort."

"I suppose you don't fancy being a Diggory then?"

"Granger sounds fine with Hermione. I see no need to change it." Hermione answered wryly.

"Hermione Diggory – I think I like the sound of it." Cedric grinned as he picked up his bag and led the way to the stairs.

"Hermione Granger-Diggory." Hermione shuddered at her own words. "It sounds awful."

"Just stick to Hermione Diggory."

"Rather banal."

"Hermione Jean Granger Diggory. That's too long I reckon." Cedric said as he continued up the stairs. "Hermione Jean Diggory – that sounds much better doesn't it?"

"Hermione Jean Granger sounds perfect." Hermione replied as she stepped around Cedric upon reaching the top of the stairs and led him to his new room for the summer holiday. "I think I would rather much stick to that."

"Does that mean you are not planning to get married?"

"The title spinster sounds rather appealing." Hermione joked. Cedric shot her a mock horrified look. "It's not too bad being single." She added.

"I wish you would have told me this before I admitted my feelings for you and planned to spend the rest of my life with you. It's an absolutely crushing news, I must say."

"The rest of your life with me?"

"At least that was what I thought until five seconds ago."

"Pity. The dream of yours has died with the mere words of my confession of singlehood attachment." Hermione good-naturedly replied as she sat herself down on Cedric's bed as the older boy looked around the room, taking in his new surroundings.

Cedric smiled. "I suppose I would have to seek someone else who would be willing to take on the name Diggory attached to their current name then." He placed his bag onto the carpet, beside the desk by the French windows before leaning out to breathe in the summer air.

"Whoever it is, do make sure she stays a whole country away or you might risk her being hexed before she adopts your name to hers."

"Rearing the green-eyed monster, Granger?" Cedric joked as Hermione walked over to his side and leaned out as well. Cedric's hand easily reached for hers on the sill, gently falling atop hers.

"It gives me an excuse to use my wand before cobwebs get to it." Hermione answered with a light laugh. Cedric chuckled in response. Seconds passed as they both looked out to the view before them, smiling to themselves in contentment of the moment. Although Hermione had been nervous of Cedric's arrival but the moment he stepped into her home, she felt as if all her anxiety were swept away just by being within close proximity of him. Affectionate warmth with a composed yet charming aura emanated from him and easily drew her in as she indulged in his presence. She couldn't deny the fixation she seemed to have towards his presence; his being about her seemed like it was the most natural thing for him to do, as if he was brought into the world just to provide her an undivided amiable warmth – to her, that is. Hermione's gaze shifted to the features of the young man beside her. '_A schoolmate for five years, an acquaintance for a year, a friend for eight months, and a boyfriend of three months – and a few weeks_.' Hermione mused. Truth to be told, Hermione had never imagined herself in a day where Cedric Diggory would be by her side, in the guestroom for her own home, looking out the window with his hand atop hers in a not-so platonic manner.

"What are you thinking of?" Cedric's voice broke the Gryffindor's train of thoughts.

"The house chores that I would like to have a written contract over." Cedric's eyes widened. "You didn't think you'd stay here for free, did you?"

"I assumed that when a boyfriend comes over to his girlfriend's home to spend time with her, that itself is a heavy chore to complete and fulfill."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Cedric's sarcasm. "You get free boarding, meals and hot water with occasional cakes and pastries thrown in; it isn't so much of a chore when you think about it." She reached for a piece of paper on the desk and held it up to Cedric's vision. "I'll do the dusting and washing but you are to be in charge of the bathrooms, taking out the rubbish and drying the dishes."

"Hard labor."

"If you intend to get married, I will assure you this would be the best practice to get you started." Hermione dryly answered.

"House Chores 101 – Keeping your wife happy."

"Exactly."

"So it's safe to assume who my wife would be?"

"My name is _still_ Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes at Cedric's teasing. "And remember, I'm looking forward to the title 'spinster'."

"Rock and roll fixation?" Cedric smirked as he took the piece of paper from her hand and quickly glanced over it.

"Influence from my father – he loves Elvis, the Muggle musician."

Cedric picked up a pen and signed his name with a flourish at the dotted line close to the bottom of the printed piece. "I'll make sure to divert you off that spinster road."

"Good luck with that." Hermione said distractedly as she took hold of the signed paper with a satisfied smile. "Oh, and no usage of magic for the domestic help." Cedric's jaw fell open by a few short inches. "Muggle way, remember?"

"Cedric! Be a love and come down here to help me to unplug the bathroom will you? Do you think you could also help me to fix on this light bulb? It had fused out the night before but we haven't gotten around to changing it yet." Mrs. Granger's voice floated up from below the stairs.

Hermione shot Cedric a wolfish grin. "Time to get going and convince me off the spinster road."

Cedric chose to shut his mouth with a determined line and marched out of the room, down the stairs, to assist Mrs. Granger. Hermione laughed as she followed after him. He immediately got started on the unplugging, pulling the sleeves of his navy blue shirt up to his elbows and gratefully putting on the pair of gloves Mrs. Granger handed to him. Hermione settled on helping her mother with dinner by cutting the vegetables. The guest bathroom located at the ground floor of the Grangers' home wasn't too far away from the kitchen so occasionally, Hermione and her mother could hear the grunts and mumbles emitting from the eighteen year old. Mother and daughter shared an amused moment as they listened in. When Cedric finally appeared at the kitchen doorway ten minutes later, his face was flushed with warm sweat though a pleased grin was plastered on his face.

"Would you mind helping out with the light bulb?" Mrs. Granger pointed to one of the lights on the kitchen ceiling.

"Sure."

"Would you require a ladder, love?"

"I think a stool would do just fine, if you don't mind." Cedric answered as he eyed the lights. Hermione swiftly brought over a stool before him. He smiled in thanks before pulling himself atop the wooden furniture. "Mind passing me –" His words stop short at the sight of a knowing Hermione holding out the new light bulb. "Thanks, Granger." Cedric looked up again.

A minute passed as Hermione waited below him, looking up expectantly. "It's not going to come off by itself if you keep looking at it." She finally said.

Cedric looked down at her with a slight embarrassed look. "I've never changed a light bulb _manually_."

The young witch laughed. "And here I was with my mind going on about how many Quidditch players it would take to change a light bulb. I was almost tempted to call Harry and Ron over. I reckon I should."

"Very funny." Cedric dryly said.

"You've got to loosen one end of the bulb before loosening the other end and slowly pull it out. Be careful not to touch that little knob there or you might get a jolt of electricity." Cedric did as he was instructed and carefully handed the old light bulb to Hermione before putting in the new one. "So it takes only _one_ Quidditch player to change a light bulb – provided he has instructions on how to." Cedric scowled in response.

"Thank you so much Cedric. Perhaps you would like to have a shower before you join us for dinner?" Mrs. Granger warmly said with a smile.

"That would be great."

"Hermione, love, get Cedric a bath towel and whatever else he needs. Oh and Cedric, here you go," Mrs. Granger held out a glass of iced peppermint tea to Cedric, "a reward for the hard work." Cedric beamed gratefully.

"He's only spent fifteen minutes or less, that's nothing considerable of a hard work with such menial tasks."

"Rearing the green-eyed monster again, Granger? I shall share with you my reward if you'd like." Cedric teased and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, the green-eyed monster, which I shall refer to as Grimy, is obnoxiously irritated and more than ready to bite your head off."

"You even gave it a name? I never knew you were on such affectionate terms with it."

Hermione answered with a frown, "Have you heard of hunters who have their home wall lined with animal heads?"

"For posterity and conceited purposes." Cedric nodded.

"Well, if you don't stop egging me on every minute, your head will be up on the wall of my home."

"For posterity and conceited purposes?"

"Keep it up and I'll be sure to let it have your head." Hermione said as she walked off to the stairs and Cedric quickly followed after, with a wry grin upon his lips. Mrs. Granger simply shook her head in amusement at their banter, musing in admiration at the fact Cedric was the first boy who could stand up to her daughter's sharp words and wit, while matching it with his own flavor of sarcasm without faltering. She and Mr. Granger knew that had raised an intelligent young girl who was bound to change the world, as typically biased it sounds, but it was a fact of no denying as they watch their only child grow up through the years – quick-witted words flowing from her lips as she speak, poised and confident in almost every situation, and a sense of sensibility and level-headedness that's evident in all her decisions and choices. Mr. Granger had once offhandedly commented, with a small smile, that it wasn't just _any_ boy who would be able to win the heart belonging to such a girl.

When Cedric finally came down an hour later, fresh from his shower, he found Hermione outside on the patio, sitting on a white wooden chair with a book in her lap. "Hi." He said as he settled himself on the arm of the chair the young witch was seated in. "What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Hermione answered without looking up.

"Austen, isn't it?"

"You've read it?" Brown eyes flew up to him in interest and surprise.

"Darcy serves as an irritating lad."

"It was a façade."

"Which Bennet successfully broke into and allowed him to redeem himself."

"The irony of it all is her being of the same. She has the exact same façade of pride but failed to see it herself." Hermione replied.

"It was a misunderstanding on her part."

"She had formed an image of impartiality when she first saw him." Hermione stated. "If she hadn't made that assumption on the first basis itself, she wouldn't have made what Robert Merton coined as the self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Darcy wasn't exactly a picture perfect portrayal of a gentleman when she had first known him. You can't blame her for placing such an image to his person. "

"A fan of Bennet?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And I take it that you are on Darcy's side." Cedric said matter-of-factly.

"Very much." Cedric laughed. "What is about Bennet that pulls you to her side?"

"Her strong-willed mind and courage to speak for herself at a time where women are numbed into silence of their true feelings and thoughts." Cedric thought for a moment. "Much like you I suppose – except for the time period."

A small blush crept to Hermione's features. "So you've enjoyed this book then?"

"On the contrary, I have read all of Austen's works and enjoyed each and very one of them. Fine author I must say. She's got a brilliant vocabulary and impeccable choice of words to describe her scenes."

Hermione nodded, an excited smile growing on her features, "She uses simple words of the language but chooses them carefully to paint a picture for the readers."

"Your favorite author?"

"I could almost worship her." Hermione admitted. "I have a collection of her books but I can't help thinking how wonderful it would be to own a first edition of one of her works. The crisp pages of the early 20th century and the deep smell of ink from the offset printing." Hermione grinned.

"What's the one book of Austen's you'd like to have the first edition of?" Cedric asked as he stood up, not quite looking at her in the eye.

"Sense and Sensibility, I suppose. I've read it more than any of her other books. "

"Oh."

Sensing something amiss, Hermione reached out a hand for Cedric. "Cedric?" But before she could say anymore, she heard the front door closed shut and her father's voice calling out. "Dad!" Hermione flew out of her seat with Cedric close behind her just as her father stepped into the living room.

"Hermione." Mr. Granger beamed as he pulled his coat off.

"Dad!" The sixteen year old witch reached out in a hug. "I was wondering when you were about to get back. Mom's made your favorite Cornish pasty."

"What's the special occasion?" Mr. Granger caught sight of a smiling Cedric as soon as the words left his lips. "Ah, I think I've just caught sight of the answer to my question." Hermione gently pulled away from her father and stepped aside as Cedric stepped forward.

"Cedric Diggory, sir. It's an honor to meet you." The young wizard held out his hand.

Mr. Granger eyed him for a brief moment before taking Cedric's hand with a firm handshake. Hermione uneasily shifted her feet. "Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Diggory."

"Just Cedric, sir."

"Very well. Cedric it is. You can keep the sir on my part though."

The right side of Cedric's lips quirked upwards as steel grey eyes colored with dumbfound but it quickly faded and was replaced with a genuine smile. "Yes, sir."

"Well now, greetings aside, shall we all have dinner?" Mr. Granger's face broke into a smile.

"Would be glad too, sir."

Cedric and Hermione followed after Mr. Granger in silence, the former feeling slightly surprise by the firm greeting he had from Hermione's father as opposed to her mother's greeting, and the latter was uncertain with her father's sudden rigidness. "Alright, shall we have dinner?" Mrs. Granger beamed as she set the last dish on the dining table. Hermione nodded wordlessly and took her usual place as Cedric sat beside her. "Help yourself Cedric, don't need to feel shy." Mrs. Granger said as she passed the plate of casserole to said boy.

"So Cedric, what is that you plan to do next? I understand that you have completed your studies at Hogwarts." Mr. Granger took a scoop of mashed potatoes before looking up at Cedric for an answer.

"Well, I would be training to be an Auror – I suppose you could view it sort of like a policeman in the wizarding world, sir."

"Is that your choice or your parents' wishes?"

"My own, sir. It's something I've considered thoroughly since my sixth year."

"So you've always made choices on your own? Without consulting anyone?"

Hermione and Cedric eyed one another. "Well, no, sir. My parents have always allowed me to make my own decisions so as long as it's a good one. But I do consult with them on my choices before making a firm decision."

Mr. Granger nodded. "That's good to know. And how close are you to your parents?"

"I'm their only son, sir, so I would say I am rather much close to them."

"Not a mama's boy, are you?"

"No, sir. I'm equally close to both but never too attached to the point of being spoilt, sir."

"I've heard you are quite the honor student in school."

Cedric smiled in slight embarrassment, "Just keeping up with my grades and extra curriculum."

"Don't mind him, love," Mrs. Granger said to Cedric, "he's feeling rather interrogative today." She turned to Mr. Granger with a teasing smile, "The food's getting cold, you ought to let the young man eat before firing your questions away at him."

Mr. Granger laughed. "Very well, eat away."

Hermione and Cedric exchanged another curious glance but said nothing. Casual and light-hearted conversations occasionally filled the dining room as they ate. When the last of the dishes were scrapped clean, Mr. Granger looked to Cedric again. "So Cedric, what do you say to a football match tomorrow?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"A football match?" Cedric repeated.

"There's an Arsenal friendly for the pre-season. I took the day off and I have gotten extra tickets to the match."

"That would be great, sir."

"Hermione, I suppose you'd like to come along as well?"

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it for a brief second as she quickly grouped her thoughts. The idea of leaving Cedric alone with her detective-like father didn't seem appealing and she wouldn't want to scare Cedric away before he had actually seen the real – non-interrogative side of her father. "Yes."

"Brilliant. We shall be off by noon then, the match begins at three but it takes us forty five minutes to get to the stadium."

"Well then, I'll pack some drinks and sandwiches for the three of you to bring along." Mrs. Granger offered. "Hermione, could you help me with the dishes?"

"I'll help too." Cedric quickly offered, remembering the agreement he had with Hermione earlier that afternoon. Hermione smiled in approval. Together, they cleared the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about the million and one questions." Hermione said as she let the tap water run.

"It's alright – I reckon your dad's just trying to get to know me."

"He's not usually this interrogative."

"Don't worry, Granger. I've promised to spend the summer with you and I'm not going to flee before summer ends."

"So you are implying you'll flee once summer ends and never to return?"

"Possibly – if your dad keeps up with his questions. It's an awfully tempting decision to make." Cedric teased. Hermione laughed and threw a handful of bubbles accumulated from the dish washing liquid at the older boy. Cedric took a handful himself and playfully smeared it over Hermione's left cheek. It produced a spurt of giggles and snorts from Hermione as she swiftly retaliated with another handful. Within minutes, his khaki t-shirt was smeared with white foam and dripping droplets of water as her dark hair looked as if she had just came out of a shower while bubbles stuck themselves over her face. They both laughed hysterically at the sight of one another.

"We better clean up before my parents come in." Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath.

"We should." Cedric agreed. "Or I'll lose points with your dad."

Hermione laughed again. "Oh stop it, he likes you but it just isn't showing."

"Looks like your dad loves Egypt as much as we did." Cedric joked. Hermione snorted a laughter, causing a bubble to go up her nostrils. Cedric barked out in laughter as Hermione quickly tried sneezing. "Here." He held up a paper towel in between his laughter.

"Glad you think it's funny." Hermione frowned before blowing her nose into the paper towel.

"And adorable." Cedric murmured.

"Let's just clean this up before I melt with your cheesy words and add on to the mess."

Cedric laughed again. He picked up a towel and began wiping the floor while Hermione finished washing the dishes. They quickly work about drying the dishes together before stepping out through the back door in the kitchen to avoid her parents seeing them in the damp mess they were in. Cedric unceremoniously stuffed the rubbish bag into the bin with a satisfied huff. "Well, Hermione – looks like we've had quite a day today." Cedric dusted his hands.

"And there's still tomorrow."

"Football – right."

"Regretting it already?" Hermione teased.

"No, it would be nice to spend some time with your dad at something he enjoys." Hermione smile and said nothing. She looked up at the summer night sky. "You are supposed to be at the Burrow for the summer, weren't you?"

"Well, I did thought of it, but then you said you were coming and I choose to spend my summer with you instead." Hermione answered simply, her eyes still on the sky above her.

"And Harry and Ron are alright with it?"

"They don't see anything wrong with it." Hermione's gaze fell to Cedric's with a reassuring smile.

"I just don't want to keep you away from people who matters to you." Cedric admitted.

"I hope you know your presence means the world to me just as much."

Cedric grinned, "Really?"

"Down with the ego."

"Well, I was thinking perhaps we could go over to the Burrow sometime next weekend, before Harry's birthday. So you'll be able to spend time with them, and with me."

Hermione beamed. "Allowing me to juggle my time with the men in my life I see."

"Wouldn't want to keep you away too long from the _other_ men."

Hermione laughed. "That would be great, thank you." Cedric's hand reached for hers and Hermione easily slipped her hand in his, smiling at the physical closeness they both enjoyed. For some, holding hands were as mundane as watching a fish swimming circles in its fish bowl, but for the pair – it was a sense of connection that goes beyond what words could ever convey; the feeling of closeness on the degree of both physically and emotionally. They took in delight at each other's warmth that sparked a thrilling and pleasant jolt with just a touch between them.

* * *

The next morning greeted them with the sun shining brightly up in the sky and its ray streaming into living room. Hermione lay outstretched on the two-seater as Cedric sat in the armchair, the former reading a newspaper while the latter was seen reading a football magazine which belonged to Mr. Granger.

"So I take it your dad's a huge Arsenal fan?"

"Just as much as you Quidditch loons love your respective team."

"It's called passion."

"I call it insanity." Hermione retorted.

"Quidditch is fascinating and by the looks of it, so is football."

"Yes, a bunch of people out on the field roughing it out over a single black-and-white ball is simply appealing."

"There's that thrilling feeling, Granger. When you feel yourself on the edge of your seat seeing your favorite team about to make an aim for the winning shot."

"You speak like my dad does when he goes on about football."

Cedric smiled. "Have you been to many of these football matches?"

"A couple, but I still fail to feel that thrill."

"I hope that would change soon." Mr. Granger said as he stepped into the room with his football gear – the football club's scarf around his neck despite the temperature outside, alongside the club's official jersey and cap. "Are you wearing Arsenal colors, love?"

Hermione sat up. "Red and white." She duly answered.

Cedric stifled a laugh. When he dropped by her room that morning before heading downstairs, he had caught her in her pajamas, rummaging through her closet while mumbling 'red and white, red and white' over and over again as she threw out clothes that weren't of said colors onto her bed. He had taken note of the club's colors the night before when he spotted the magazine he was currently reading on the coffee table. Cedric had then decided to at least wear something of the club's colors to show his, well, allegiance to the club and Hermione's father. Mr. Granger turned to look at Cedric and nodded in approval at the sight of his red shirt with white stripes running on the left side. Cedric mentally thanked his mother for giving him the shirt for Christmas the year before.

The three set off in Mr. Granger's car for the stadium, preferring said transport to the London tube, seeing as it would be too packed as it was a match day. When they arrived, Cedric was amazed to see the hordes of people decked in their clubs' colors. Songs and chants filled the air and Cedric couldn't help but feel a missing for Quidditch, seeing as he was now out of Hogwarts and he hadn't chose Quidditch player as a profession to pursue. Cedric held Hermione's hand in his, carefully keeping her close to him from the massive and overtly enthusiastic crowd – much to Mr. Granger's amusement at the boy's protectiveness. They settled into their seats, Mr. Granger immediately launching into conversations with fellow Arsenal fans as Cedric and Hermione tried to politely converse in a topic they both barely knew much about with the fans. Both breathed in relieved when the commentator's voice boomed across the stadium, effectively drawing the fans' attention to the pitch.

"If anyone ever asks me how I became a Gooner one more time – I swear I will stuff my sandwich into his mouth." Hermione grumbled. Cedric laughed and gave a pat on the witch's hand to mollify her. The match kicked off with a shrill blow of the whistle and the crowd cheered.

"Much like Quidditch." Cedric shouted to be heard.

"Only much more insane." Hermione shouted back.

Cedric discovered Hermione's word to be exactly as she meant as every mistake made on the pitch was accompanied by colorful curses – extremities of the English vocabulary he had never knew until now, a foul was chorused by a thunderous boo, and a goal led to immense cheering which equated to furious waving of banners, off-key singing and body-crushing hugs with people whom you'd never speak a word to unless you're in the midst of a football match. Cedric had been overwhelmed by the sudden attacks of hugs the first time Arsenal scored a goal. Hermione, being used to it, good-naturedly hugged the other fans although she didn't try hard to keep her face from wincing. When the final whistle blew with Arsenal on the winning end, Cedric found himself flocked with fans that pulled him into a jig with them as they chanted a cheer. Hermione laughed at the sight of the bewildered Cedric.

"Well, how was it?" Hermione asked as soon as Cedric was returned to her.

"Insane." Hermione laughed.

"Did you enjoy the match, Cedric?"

"Yes, I did, sir." Cedric honestly answered. Despite the insanity his experienced, he wouldn't deny he had felt the excitement the football fans had felt each time an Arsenal player got close to scoring a goal.

"Well, how about trying it out then?"

"I don't quite get what you mean, sir."

"My mates and I play for fun at the field nearby our home every Saturday afternoon. I reckon you are fit enough to join us for a match."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Dad, you can't honestly be serious."

"Why not?" Mr. Granger grinned with his brown eyes, the very color Hermione had inherited, twinkled in mirth. His stature of a slim figure with a fit physique was attributed to his weekly football games with the neighborhood fathers and his friends.

"But Cedric doesn't quite know the rules of the game."

"I'll help him with it."

"But –"

"Sure." Hermione quickly turned to Cedric. "I would be pleased to, sir."

"Brilliant. Well, shall we be off?"

Hermione sighed inwardly as she trudged to the car with Cedric beside her. Upon reaching home, she immediately disappeared into her room – much to Cedric's bafflement, but before he could approach her about it, Mrs. Granger pulled him into helping with the baking of a cheese cake. Cedric hadn't wanted to come off rude, so he obliged by her request and obediently helped Mrs. Granger with the cake. As they baked the cake together, Cedric found himself not regretting his decision as Mrs. Granger filled him in on Hermione's childhood.

"She was dressed as a bumblebee once during Halloween. You should've seen how happy she was her costume – to the point she refused to take it off for the next few days."

Cedric laughed. "And how did you manage to get her out off it then?"

"I had to resort to stitching a pair of wings for her that she could easily put on anytime with any clothes she wanted to. It was the closest she could feel to being a bumblebee without the yellow and black." Mrs. Granger shook her head fondly.

"She must have been an adorable sight."

"Adorable – but quite a handful I must say. I supposed you'd have notice how much knowledge she has in her."

"Well, yes." Cedric smiled as he cracked open the eggs before handing them over to Mrs. Granger.

"She's always talking, day and night, with everything she has read to practically anyone who had an ear to listen."

"That's an earful I'll say."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Does she ramble just as much in school?"

Cedric handed over the bowl of whipped cream to be added on to the mix. "Quite. She's known to answer each and every question in all her classes."

"I don't suppose you'd find her rather talkative?"

"Actually, I don't. I think it's interesting to hear what she has to say." As she mixed the cheesecake's filling, Mrs. Granger smiled at the sincere tone of voice the boy before her had. "I don't think there's anyone else as interesting as she is – even the most mundane topics can be brought into such an animated manner of all sorts of discussion, it's amazing really." Cedric continued absently as he watched the electric mixer in fascination.

By the time they were completely done with the cheesecake – the last step being to have it placed into the refrigerator, Hermione finally came downstairs just as her father stepped into the kitchen, dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Do I look good?" Mr. Granger asked with a wink.

"Yes." She smiled as she reached out for her father's tie to straighten it. Cedric smiled at the sight.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, so the both of you can order a takeout." Mrs. Granger easily said as she slid her apron off.

"Going out?" Hermione repeated in surprise.

"Well, if you'd like, we could always stay in."

"Nonsense. Let the both of them have some time to themselves." Mrs. Granger quickly said to her husband. "I've left some money on the coffee table so order something nice, and healthy, for yourselves. We should be back by 9."

Cedric's eyebrows lifted in curiosity but said nothing as Mrs. Granger hurried up the stairs to change. Hermione turned to him with an equally baffled look. "Well, ground rules though," Mr. Granger began, "I would like to ensure that nothing of the sort that goes beyond innocence happens."

Cedric's eyes widened as Hermione's face paled. "Dad." Hermione pleaded.

"Keep the house safe – no party of any sort or burning it to the ground either. Take your dinner on time, I would prefer it if gastritis doesn't become a regular for you, Hermione. And most importantly, please keep your hands at a respectful distance, Cedric. Unless you'd like to lose them." Mr. Granger grinned. "Other than that, have a good evening."

"Have a good evening, sir." Cedric managed to choke out.

When Mrs. Granger came down five minutes later, she was amused to see her husband whistling happily as a frown was evident on Hermione's face and a blank look was plastered on Cedric's. "We'll be off now. Enjoy yourselves." She walked over to Hermione and gave her daughter a hug, "Don't mind your dad. He's just trying to look menacing." Mrs. Granger whispered before pulling away.

"Be good." Mr. Granger winked as Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "And I promise Cedric's hands would be able to reattach should I really have them off." Hermione's jaw fell. Her father laughed.

"I've never felt anymore threatened than I did back there." Cedric said as they waved goodbye at her parents from the window.

"I've never thought my dad could be that threatening either."

"I suppose it shows how much you are well-loved." Cedric lightly joked as he pulled away from the window.

"I'm awfully sorry, Cedric. It's –"

"Don't apologize." Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Your dad was carrying out his responsibility as a father. Truth to be told, I think I would be just the same if I was in his shoes."

A smile crept to Hermione's lips. "You are not annoyed by it?"

"No." Cedric firmly answered. He settled himself down on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. Hermione lifted an eyebrow with skeptic and amusement coloring her features. "I solemnly promise to respect and honor you as every woman should – by not going against you, and your parents, wishes." Hermione chuckled and joined him on the sofa, pulling herself close to Cedric. "Is it alright for me to at least wrap my arms around you?" Cedric cautiously asked.

Hermione laughed. "I think my dad meant more than_ just_ holding hands and cuddling when he asked you to keep your hands at a respectable distance."

Cedric grinned and enveloped Hermione's smaller frame by her waist. She shifted slightly so she was leaning against Cedric with her back. "What's for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Feasible."

Hermione laughed and pulled herself away to call the local Chinese restaurant nearby her home. Cedric on the other hand, switched on the television, curiously navigating through the channels with admiration at Muggle technology. When Hermione returned, Cedric smiled as she fell back onto her, resuming her previous position. He finally settled on an American comedy movie that was showing on one of the channels. "Are Muggle movies any good?"

"Some can be really good – depending on genre of interest of course, while some, well, I would say they deserved to be fed to the Fanged Geranium."

Cedric chuckled in response. His long legs lay outstretched on the footstool and Hermione couldn't resist but stretch her legs as well, conveniently touching his. Cedric smiled at her actions and playfully nudged her right foot with his own. She giggled in response. He nudged her again but this time, Hermione nudged him back. As they watched the movie, their feet playfully entangled with one another's, hooking and nudging as they tried to outdo the other.

"You've got big feet." Hermione commented.

"Yours are just the same."

"It's fine for a girl."

"What? A size 8?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course not!"

One of Cedric's long legs lifted itself over hers as he placed his foot beside hers. "I suppose maybe a little smaller, size 7."

"Very funny." Hermione humorously tangled her legs further with Cedric's. Cedric laughed at her childish antics. The door bell suddenly rang and Cedric willingly got up to answer it. When he came back with their Chinese takeout, he was pleasantly surprise to see Hermione had prepped the table with napkins, plates and cutleries. Hermione simply smiled as she moved aside for him to resume his place beside her.

"How's Harry coping?" Cedric asked as he opened the boxes and began scooping the noodles onto two plates, carefully separating them into equal portions while ensuring an equal amount of green vegetables and meat accompanied the noodles.

Hermione beamed at Cedric's actions but decided not to say anything about it, inwardly finding herself dizzy with happiness at the profound thoughtfulness of the boy before her. "He's doing alright. He seemed like his usual self when he sent his replies to my letters and I think being at the Burrow for the summer will do him some good."

"The Weasleys are a nice bunch of people, I can't think of anywhere else to find more familial warmth than theirs."

"That's true." Hermione gratefully accepted the plate of noodles from Cedric. "I've never been felt unwelcomed in their home. Which brings me to a question, how do you like it here so far?"

Cedric watched in amusement as Hermione gazed at him curiously, and almost apprehensively, for his answer. "I'm enjoying it."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Possibly – just not outright."

"You are simply mean, Hermione Granger."

"And you put up with it." Hermione smugly answered as she took a bite of her noodles. Cedric chuckled as he watched her. "What?"

"There's a bit of sauce on your cheek." Hermione reached up with the back of her hand and swiped her left and right cheeks. Cedric laughed. "Now it's on both your cheeks." Hermione frowned and reached out for a napkin but the older boy intercepted her move and grabbed the napkin before she could. "Let me help, before you make it anymore worse." She obediently sat still as Cedric leaned close and gently rubbed her cheeks. Hermione could feel the lingering breathing of Cedric's on her skin and an inevitable smile crossed her lips. He finally pulled back with a satisfied look but upon noticing the smile on her face, Cedric frowned in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"You felt ticklish." Cedric's forehead creased in confusion. "The feeling of your breathing on my skin – it was ticklish." Hermione explained.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, I'll admit I rather quite like it."

"Is that a cue for me to breathe all over you?" Hermione choked out in laughter. "Because personally, it's quite disturbing if you'd like me to."

"No, I don't." Hermione assured. "It was just that one moment."

"So if I were to lean closer in again, you wouldn't feel ticklish?" Cedric inched himself closer to Hermione. Hermione defiantly shook her head. He closed the short distance between them and left a few inches of a gap. "Now?" She shook her head again. Cedric chuckled lightly and pulled himself in with a light peck of his lips against her nose. When he pulled back, Cedric immediately howled with laughter. True to her house – Hermione Granger had turned scarlet red just like the color of the Gryffindor.

"Oh, sod off." Hermione quickly said as she pushed herself off the two-seater. Cedric didn't bother to stop her as he continued laughing at her unexpected reaction. "I'll be up in my room so you can continue with that hyena imitation of yours." Hermione crossly said before briskly walking out of the room.

"Hermione." Cedric called out in between his laugh but the annoyed witch simply carried on her way. He took deep breaths to calm himself down before going up the stairs to locate her. To his surprise, he found her sitting by the top of the stairs, leaning against the head post. "Listen, I'm sorry I laughed," he began, "it's just that – I wasn't expecting a reaction like that. I've seen you blush before but never have I seen you gone red in the face, even the tip of your ears were red. It was like you glowed for a moment there. Sort of like Rudolph – except our good old reindeer just had its nose aglow."

"You are not earning any points with your words."

"I thought being compared to Rudolph is a good thing – adorable and lovable." Cedric answered as he sat down a step below her.

"_Rudolph_ is a reindeer. Are you implying I'm a reindeer?"

"I suppose you're right." Cedric nodded wistfully. "You don't have antlers as Rudolph does, though we can try styling your hair in that manner." He said with a grin.

Hermione swatted his outreached hand. "Insufferable." The smile playing upon her lips betrayed her firm tone of voice.

"No, just in love."

"Childish kindergarten antics? Teasing the girl that you actually have feelings for?"

"It's what all lads do. Unfortunately."

"Well, it's getting old."

"Well, in the first place, you've already known my feelings."

"And yet you feel a need to emphasize it with your teasing."

"Like I said, it's the lads' way of showing love. On the day I cease to tease you, you should be worried." Cedric grinned.

"I hope that day comes soon. Merlin knows the peace I'll get from finally being away from the constant irritating fly known as Cedric Diggory." Cedric frowned. "Well, good night." Hermione said as she pulled herself up.

"You didn't mean that, did you?"

"Of course not." Hermione smiled. "But I did mean the reference to a bug." She laughed and quickly escaped to her room as Cedric stared after her with his fallen jaw.


	2. Love Confessions in the Oddest Manner

**Disclaimer**: Clearly, all this happened in a fanfic because I don't own the rights to the brilliant original storyline.

* * *

**Love Confessions in the Oddest Manner  
**

Saturday morning arrived with a cheerful sun, just like it was the day before, but accompanied by a somewhat ominous-looking Cedric Diggory. Hermione took her place at the dining table with a worried look as she casted a glance at the young wizard. Her father was whistling happily to himself as her mother cheerfully served their breakfast. She caught her mother's questioning gaze for a brief moment but she couldn't find an answer to provide. "Cedric?" Hermione whispered as her hand reached for said boy's. His steel grey eyes turned to her and she easily saw the apprehensive look within them.

"Ready for the game, Cedric?" Mr. Granger asked. Cedric swallowed hard and nodded, albeit unconvincingly as Hermione noted. "Good. We should be off soon, warm-ups and all that." He turned to look at his daughter, "Coming along, Hermione? Your mother will be going too."

"Of course." Hermione quickly answered. As soon as they were finished with breakfast, they climbed into Mr. Granger's car and left for the football field a few streets away. Hermione's hand didn't leave Cedric's throughout the ride, and even as they got to their destination.

"Right, Cedric. The rules of the game are simple." Cedric turned to Mr. Granger with a concentrated and attentive look. "Do not use your hands in any manner. If you commit a foul twice, that's out of the game for you. You will be playing central midfield – I reckon you can be the attacking midfielder once you get a hang of it, but for the first half, just hold the ball. Alright, you're ready." Cedric's eyes widened as did Hermione's.

"Dad, that isn't much of a help for someone who hardly knows the game." Hermione said in Cedric's defense.

"He has watched yesterday's match and I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to have caught on to most of it." Mr. Granger grinned before walking off to greet his friends who have just arrived.

Mrs. Granger laughed lightly. "Oh, don't look so worried, love. You'll get a hang of the game easily. It's not that hard." She said with a pat to Cedric's right shoulder.

Hermione reached into her bag, pulled out a stack of papers and skimmed over them. Cedric stared at her in wonder. "Midfielder – that's like Arsenal's Platt and Merson. Your position's in the middle of the field, like the position title means, with three other lads – depending on the formation. It's could be a 4-4-2 or a 4-3-3, or whichever the coach decides. Now, there are usually two kinds of midfielders according to their style of play, defensive and attacking. There's another two, but let's just concentrate on these two. By defensive, well, that would mean making sure your opponents don't get past to your side of the goal much and gaining repossession of the ball from them. While as an attacking midfielder, you take control of the ball _and _actively scoring as well or assisting to create the goals for your strikers – that's the active goal scorers of the team, just like Bergkamp and Wright we saw yesterday. Basically, you are the playmaker for your team." She looked down at her notes again before looking up at Cedric, "Your legs are the most vital in this game, unlike Quidditch where it's your hands to get the Snitch. Quick reflex of your feet and the direction to pass the ball to, which angle and how much strength you require to make the shot, are things you need to constantly keep in mind. Be careful with your passes as the opposing team can intercept easily. When you make a tackle, that's getting a ball close to the opponent's foot – you've got to be careful or you might end up injuring him and getting an immediate red card for yourself."

An amazed grin grew on Cedric's face. "How did you know that much about football?"

"Research." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"I thought you never liked the game."

"It helps when one knows her boyfriend is about to be thrashed on the field as he runs around like a headless chicken." Hermione answered absently as she looked at her notes again. Mrs. Granger laughed as Cedric stared at Hermione, wondering if he should feel pleased with her concern or bitter with her blatant remark about his none existent football skills. "I think that about covers the basics." She looked up at Cedric again. "You are going to be alright, aren't you?"

"If I break a leg or more, tell my mom I love her." He dryly answered and Hermione shot him a frown.

"Cedric!" Mr. Granger called out and waved the young wizard over. Cedric excused himself and joined Mr. Granger and his soon-to-be teammates.

"He's going to be fine, love." Mrs. Granger said comfortingly as she squeezed Hermione in one arm embrace. Mother and daughter looked at the young man amongst men in their late thirties or early forties. One of them gave Cedric a hard, and resounding, clap on the latter's back, emitting a choke of breath on the eighteen year old at the sudden physical contact. Mrs. Granger winced. "Well, maybe not so much on fine." Hermione sighed.

The teams took their places on the field as the referee, the Grangers' neighbor – Mr. Dugrey, a smiling man in his mid-forties blew his silver whistle. "On the pitch, mates." He turned to look at Hermione with his classic toothy grin, "That your beau on the pitch, missy?" Mr. Dugrey nodded over at Cedric's direction. Hermione nodded with a faint smile. "Aye, good luck to him then."

Hermione sat down next to her mother and the other wives and children who were there to support their husbands and fathers on the field. Just as she took a deep breath, steel grey orbs aimed themselves at her. However, before she could give him a reassuring smile, the kick-off whistle was blown and his gaze was quickly averted. Hermione watched as the men on the field began running about, hurtling after a single ball, pushing and shoving at times while dodging outreached legs. Cedric tried to catch up with the game but every single time the ball came close to his foot, before he could even so much of making a contact with it, it was snapped up by the opponent – much to the uproar of the team he was in. Even Hermione groaned at the sight.

"He's hopeless at football." Hermione muttered.

"Doesn't he play any games in school, love?"

"Quidditch. But it's really different from football." Hermione's eyes widened when Cedric finally caught hold of the ball. He managed a kick at the black and white ball but looked up in aghast when he saw the direction the ball had flew to – right to his opponent's foot.

"Thanks, mate."

Hermione groaned. "What is he doing?"

"Give him some time to adjust."

"I've told him what to do."

"Not everyone can absorb facts as quickly as you can my dear little sponge." Mrs. Granger teased.

By the time the whistle blew for the end of the first half, Hermione had her face in her hands with Mrs. Granger patting her sympathetically on the shoulder. With courtesy to Cedric's absent football skills, their team was down to 2-0. "That – was insane." Cedric huffed as he plopped himself down beside her, wheezing and almost out of breath.

"That – was embarrassing."

"Then you should try it out on the field."

"I've given you pointers."

"It's different when you are on the pitch." Cedric argued.

"How different can it be?"

"Try having 10 men going at you every time the ball reaches you."

"That is the point of the game." Hermione answered pointedly. She reached out for a towel and passed it to Cedric. "Once the ball gets close to you, pass it – to your _teammate_. When there's an opening, go right ahead with the ball as close as you can to the opposition's goal and if a defender comes your way, pass it off to your striker or back to your fellow defender."

"Right."

"And don't worry about getting yourself dirty, pretty boy. Football's all about rolling about the mud and getting scratches and bruises," Hermione said, "it's like a medal of honor of some sort for these football players." Cedric quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Is there some other reason you are asking me to roll around in the mud?"

"Because there's a group of teenage girls ogling at you at the other end of this bench." Mrs. Granger good-naturedly answered. "They have their eyes on you since you stepped onto the field."

"Ah, Grimy makes its appearance again." Cedric nodded.

"Typically honoring your ego again."

"Well my ego did get bruised with all the hurtling and shoving I had gotten out in the field. This perks me up a little more."

"Always a pleasure to be of service for your narcissistic needs." Hermione commented sarcastically. "Now, run along and play ball."

Cedric grinned, "I promise the second half will be better."

"It better be. I'm starting to think of places to hide myself by the time the final whistle blows."

The eighteen year old chuckled. "Always believe in the impossible, Granger." He said before getting up and off to the field. The whistle blew again, signaling the beginning of the second-half. The game was played with thirty minutes for each half, instead of the typical forty five minutes, and an interval of ten minutes instead of fifteen. Cedric bit his lower lip in determination as he took his place by the middle of the field. He had gotten the flow of the sport within the first half – no one ever said Cedric Diggory was slow, and he knew the second half would enable a turnaround. Mr. Granger gave him a quick tap on the shoulder for encouragement as the former walked past him. Hermione's father was playing defender for their team. The ball immediately flew to Cedric's direction and this time, instead of having it snatched away, Cedric's feet instinctively began to run – effectively getting the ball instead of waiting for it to reach him like before, and swiftly kicked the ball to his teammate as soon as his eyes caught sight of the white jersey of his team. He quickly ran alongside as the ball drew closer to the opponent's end of the goal. The ball crossed to him again and Cedric promptly ran with it, his steel grey eyes – trained from Quidditch, quickly scanning his opponents as he efficiently dodged an incoming tackle and ran on. Hermione stood up and began to cheer him on. Catching his team's striker's eyes, Cedric navigated around the opponent's defender before sending a pass on to the striker's path. The ball flew high but missed the goal by inches. Cedric winced at the miss but his teammates crowded over him, enthusiastically clapping his back while ruffling his hair, at delight of his sudden improvement. He looked over to the benches to see a beaming Hermione.

"Go Cedric!" Hermione cheered. Mrs. Granger smiled and waved from beside her. Cedric laughed as he felt his adrenaline rushing up his veins, just like it always did for all his Quidditch matches. Taking a deep breath, he quickly resumed his composure and carried on with the game. Seconds passed before Cedric got hold of the ball again. His foot immediately brought the ball to the striker with a smooth pass before he ran forward to repossess the ball should it get intercepted by the opposite's defenders. Just as he guessed, a defender outran his team's striker and effortlessly kicked the ball away. Before he could comprehend completely what he was doing, Cedric found himself suddenly sliding across the on the muddy grasses, his foot aiming for the ball and reaching it with a hard kick to have it flying across and over to his fellow midfielder.

"Nice tackle!" The midfielder, also known as Mr. Won, a Korean grocer who owns a shop in the community, called out.

"Come on mate, up to your feet." Mr. Granger called out as he ran past. Cedric instantly pulled himself up and began running again. When his foot made contact with the ball again, Cedric cut through the defense line by himself, seeing as his other teammates weren't close to the goal.

"Go Cedric! Run for it!" Hermione screamed. She watched as a defender almost collided with Cedric but young lad drew the ball back with his left foot, as if in a tease, before quickly shifting within a fraction and his right foot sent the ball on its way. Fortunately, the next defender in sight was at least five feet away from him and Cedric easily caught up to the loose ball again. With a brief glance at the goal up ahead of him, almost eleven feet away, Cedric mustered his strength to kick at the ball – with precision and not too much of strength to send the ball beyond its target. Everyone gasped within the brief seconds as the ball hurtled over the outreached gloved hands of the goalkeeper and slammed hard into the right side of the net. Cedric's eyes widened. Sudden shouts blared in his ear within close proximity as heavy rain of claps came down on him with the rough ruffling of his already messy hair.

By the end of the match, their team was tied with the opponent's with points of 2-2. Cedric finally came over to Hermione's side with sweat dripping over his fair features, dark hair ruffled up with odd ends sticking up, heavy breathing but a delighted grin evident on his lips. He pulled his jersey over his head, revealing the grey sleeveless he was wearing underneath. Hermione stared at him. Noticing her sudden stare, Cedric stopped dead in his tracks, "What?" The sixteen year old witch continued to stare without a word. "Hermione? What is it?" Steel grey orbs searched hers imploringly. Hermione averted her gaze as he soon as he took a step forward. Her hand reached for a towel and passed it to him without a word. "What's wrong?"

"Stop." Hermione held up her hand in front of her. "Don't come any closer."

"Why?" A sudden thought crossed Cedric's mind. "I don't smell bad, do I?" He was almost tempted to sniff himself.

"No. You don't."

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione shook her head and hurriedly stood up to leave. "Granger." Cedric's hand swiftly caught her wrist in a firm yet gentle grip. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Hermione bit her lower lip and looked up at him, almost hesitantly. Cedric awaited her answer with bated breath. Her lips moved but Cedric could barely make a word out of her inaudible muttering. "I didn't get you. What did you say?"

"I _said_ –" Hermione shook her head with a quiver of frustration, "you look too good with that after-match look." Cedric's eyes widened in surprise and delight as a grin played at his lips. "Don't you get started." Hermione warned.

"So you are attracted to my post-football look?" Cedric teased.

"Yes." Hermione answered bitingly.

"This is the first I've heard of your confession of an undeniable fixation and attraction to my looks."

"If you have to put it that way, you narcissistic prat."

Cedric held back his urge to laugh at the obvious red hues rising at Hermione's cheeks. "To be honest, this confession alone makes all the bruises of my ego _and_ physical being, all the more worth it." He teased in enjoyment of Hermione's flustered self. "Maybe I should play more football."

"And I'll make it a point _not_ to come to watch." Hermione quickly answered before fleeing from Cedric. Cedric chuckled.

"That's a good girl you've got there. Make sure you treasure her." Cedric turned to see the match's referee, Mr. Dugrey smiling at him. "She's quite a catch; I bet there aren't any other girls like her."

Cedric turned and looked at Hermione who was with her parents, he smiled. "No, there aren't." He softly agreed.

* * *

"So why are we taking the tube again?"

"Because I thought travelling the Muggle way would be a good experience."

"And of all forms of Muggle transportation you had to choose from, on a weekend no less, is the most crowded one." Hermione rolled her eyes as she shifted uncomfortably, pulling her satchel closer to her. The pair was in the middle of a crowded carriage of London's well-known underground transit after Cedric had decided he would like to spend the rest of their Saturday in London's bustling yet exciting center. Hermione had suggested the bus, or even a ride from her mother, but Cedric insisted on taking the London Underground. Hermione had argued at his choice, stating that if Cedric had missed the train they took to Hogwarts on King's Cross, he could have found another solution to mollify that missing, to which Cedric of course blatantly stated he had no such affection for the hours long travel they had to made each school year.

"I didn't think it would be this crowded."

"It's a weekend." Hermione reminded.

"I hope you realize I don't take the tube all the time." Cedric moved closer to Hermione as he felt someone pushing him in the back. His eyes suddenly widened. "Someone just groped me."

"What?" Hermione choked back a laugh.

"I felt a hand on my behind."

"It was probably an incidental touch."

"No, it wasn't _just_ a passing contact."

"Well, I have to say, you do have an irresistible behind." Hermione grinned.

"This isn't the time to make fun of me."

"Oh, and I thought you liked receiving compliments from yours truly."

"Are you going to keep up with this twisted humor of yours?"

"It's my newfound interest." Hermione coyly answered with a smirk. "Just move closer to me and hide your behind with your bag or some sort."

"You actually find this funny."

"I find it hilarious." Hermione corrected with a wry grin at Cedric's scowl. "Don't break that pretty face of yours, or your behind would be the only feature to draw attention." Cedric almost groaned aloud. Just as Hermione parted her lips to say more, the train halted to a stop at a station, bringing a distracted Hermione and Cedric to a jerk. The departure of the crowd left no one to cushion Hermione's imbalance as she tripped backwards with gravity pulling her back. Cedric's hand immediately shot out for the young witch when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist. Hermione quickly unlatched herself from those very arms. "I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing –"

"Hey, you can do it anytime. No worries about it." A young lad looking about Cedric's age grinned as his friend beside him chuckled. Cedric immediately pulled Hermione to his side. The boy who caught Hermione's fall looked at Cedric with a half-smirk. "Bodyguard?"

Cedric gritted his teeth as Hermione held onto his wrist tightly, "Cedric, it's not worth it." Her gaze on the eighteen year old was firm as was her hand's hold.

"Yeah, forget it pretty boy. Wouldn't want to scar that face of yours." The boys laughed.

Hermione pulled Cedric away to shift his attention, "Come on."

"Take care of the little missy." The other boy, one with a freckled face and blond highlights streaking his dark hair, cackled. Hermione shook her head in revulsion as she tugged Cedric further away, as much as she possibly could. Cedric's facial features eventually relaxed themselves.

"Are you alright?"

"A little nauseated but otherwise, just peachy." Hermione distractedly answered as she dusted imaginary dirt from the bottom half of her white t-shirt.

"If I had my wand with me –"

"No magic, remember?"

"In such instances, I think I can forego that rule." Cedric pointed out.

"What's everyone going to say when those boys suddenly start sprouting ferns from their noses?" Cedric shrugged; a defiant look on his features. "Well, don't. We don't want to cause a scene. I appreciate your gallantry but I'd prefer to keep ourselves low without the Ministry on our heels for using inappropriate magic on Muggles. Come on, it's our stop next." Hermione's hand reached for Cedric's and gave it a small squeeze. Together, they got down from the train and onto the platform of St. James's Park. Cedric's hand released itself from Hermione's hold and instead, his right arm went around her waist and held her close. She didn't question or argue of his sudden action, knowing full well it was a boy's instinct to protect who they thought as _their_ woman. Silently, Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"Well, well. Look who we just bumped into again. It's fate isn't it?"

The sixteen year old witch couldn't resist rolling her eyes at those words. Her gaze fell upon the two boys from before. "It's a tragedy." Hermione corrected sarcastically.

The boys laughed. "Got quite a foul mouth, don't you?" The freckled-faced boy said.

"Just leave, alright?" Cedric said with a forewarning tone laced in his voice.

"Let's go." Hermione pulled Cedric around to use the station's alternative exit.

"Nice ass."

Cedric immediately halted in his steps as soon as the words left one of the boy's lips. A wolf-whistled followed. He turned to Hermione, "Give me a moment." Cedric, with a nonchalant look plastered on his face, calmly walked over to the boy who let out the crude comment.

"You've got something to say?"

Cedric simply smiled for a brief moment. The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before they quickly raised notches above behind his long bangs, as Cedric's fist came forward without a warning. The young wizard's fist connected instantaneously with the boy's nose and a satisfying crack was heard. "Just that." Cedric answered with a satisfied smirk. He turned around as the boy howled and his friend stared dazedly at Cedric's leaving form. Hermione's lips parted in astonishment as she gaped at Cedric. "Muggle way, right?"

"Well, that is a Muggle way, but Cedric!"

"Don't tell me you don't approve of it." Cedric smiled as he led her out of the station.

"I certainly don't."

"And that punch you gave Malfoy in third year?"

"You knew of it?"

Cedric laughed. "Of course. Everyone knew about it." He looked at the girl beside him with a flash of his grin, with a dash of mischievousness thrown in, "So it would be contradictory for you to reprove me for the very same action that's justifiable with same very reason to said action."

Hermione shook her head as she strained hard to resist the tug of her lips upwards and laughter threatened to spill. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" She said as she quickly walked ahead of him, hiding the smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger, so you _do_ approve of it." Cedric chuckled as he caught up with her and playfully pulled her around to look at him. Hermione burst into laughter.

"Yes, I do. That punch did Malfoy an awful good, as did yours for that lad back there." She said in between laughs. "But I'm not going to start saying it's the right thing to do – answering to a challenge with a physical retort."

"More often than ever, it's better to walk away." Cedric finished.

"Exactly."

"Have I mentioned you look simply attractive today?"

Hermione snorted at the sudden change of subject. "What do you want?"

"Can't loyal and wonderfully sweet boyfriends give their girlfriend a compliment without being suspiciously doubted of their true intentions?" Cedric replied as they crossed a road.

"If said boyfriend will stop flowering his title with compliments."

"I never knew the word boyfriend is a title."

"Yes, a title that can only be bestowed upon by a girl – taking into consideration of how much affection she has for the boy, his occupying space in her mind and her heart, his mentality and speech, not to forget, his manners and charms."

"Don't tell me this face," Cedric pointed to himself, "did not affect your decision on me, even with the slightest bit."

"Not quite a bit."Cedric shot her a mock indignant look as they walked into St. James' Park, Hermione ignoring him and instead, stopped at the grounds to breathe in the air. She turned to Cedric, "On the contrary, it affected my decision greatly," she simply answered and continued walking, heading towards a large patch of flowers.

Cedric stood still for a moment, the words processing a meaning in his head before he called out with a frown, "That means if my looks weren't as it is, you wouldn't have given me the time of the day in the first place."

"Precisely." Hermione answered with a laugh. Her laughing eyes widened at the sight of Cedric breaking out into a run towards her. She immediately whirled around the opposite direction and began to run as Cedric gained on her. Laughing as she went, Hermione ran as fast she could, feeling the rush of wind whipping around her face, and simply loving every second of it. Cedric couldn't stop grinning as he chased after her, an exhilarating feeling coursing through his body with every step he took. He marveled at the feeling, knowing full well he would never get tired of it – the excitement and delight in his being wasn't from running after a girl who loved to tease the hell out of him, but on being the boy who held said girl's heart. Cedric easily caught up to her seeing as he was taller, with longer legs, and much more athletic than the young witch. When his hands grasped hold of her waist, Hermione shrieked in surprise as he pulled her back to him. He laughed as Hermione attempted to pull away from his hold, her shoulders shaking in laughter as she wriggled. Cedric finally let her go when he realized they were attracting the smiles and attention from a pair of grandparents sitting on the bench, watching them. Hermione awkwardly smiled at them as Cedric nodded his head politely in greeting.

"You've got to stop attracting attention wherever we go." Hermione playfully chided as she swatted Cedric's hand away.

"It's the looks, remember?" Cedric joked.

Hermione laughed again. "Why is that I put up with you, again?"

"The looks." Cedric grinned, "You said it yourself."

"I should stop encouraging you."

Cedric reached for her hand as they walked to the edge of the park's large lake. Hermione sat down on the grass and pulled Cedric down with her. He obliged and sat himself comfortably beside her, their hands intertwined between them. "You are amazing."

Hermione smiled with a flush, "What's with the compliments you keep showering me with today?"

Cedric shrugged and looked out at the lake that was glistened under the afternoon sun, merrily reflecting the sun's bright rays off its clear waters. "I just think it's admirable that you don't worry about how you look and never once doubted yourself about my choosing to be with you. Cho had asked me twice if I really thought she was beautiful enough to be with me." A soft sight emitted from his lips. "During those times, I wondered if my looks were a blessing or otherwise, seeing as it made others feel intimidated by it. You can't imagine how many times I walked in our school corridors wishing the girls would stop staring and giggling but to actually come up and say a hello instead. Or the boys to stop throwing looks of enviousness with those inaudible mutterings of theirs. I didn't choose to have these looks and it doesn't mean that by having this face, I'm not just as human as anyone else." He admitted honestly. It was true by all means that Cedric was Hogwart's Golden Boy with the looks, the grades and the talent, but he was a boy all the same with his set of flaws and weakness.

"So you are saying you wished you are not worshiped as an idol of some sort?"

"Yes."

"With all that you've been going on about your looks, it's rather contradictory, don't you think?"

"Well, I won't put myself down with the honest truth." Cedric joked and Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "But really, I'm floored at how you don't see yourself as a lesser equal to me."

"Oh Cedric, don't put me on the pedestal." The wizard's eyebrow lifted. "I do have my doubts like any other girl would. The only difference is that I don't allow it to overshadow the real feelings." Hermione looked at Cedric with a small smile. Hermione Granger, sixteen years of age, who was in love with an eighteen year old Adonis-like boy, did have her fair share of self-doubt but she pushed them aside by trusting the feelings Cedric had showed her – blatant and honest, raw and unyielding, firm and steady. His feelings easily proved himself to her and she knew her worth to him when his steel grey orbs aimed themselves at her, it held a look she had never seen him giving anyone else but her. It was the reason why Hermione Granger fell in love with Cedric Diggory.

"Your sensibility is astounding." Cedric smiled. Before Hermione could reply, a sudden creamy coldness landed on her arm, followed by a stream of apology as a dark-haired lad hurriedly crouched to her height with a handkerchief in his hand.

"I am so sorry. There was this rock in my path and I didn't see it so I tripped and –" Hazel eyes looked up and the words faltered upon looking into Hermione's caramel brown orbs. "You are beautiful." He suddenly blurted out. Hermione's cheeks turned red as Cedric choked back his surprise. "I'm sorry." The boy quickly shook his head, "That was awfully blatant of me, not to mention rude. I'm sorry about the ice cream too." He shot Hermione an embarrassed smile as he offered her his handkerchief.

"It's alright, I have my own." Hermione recovered from her astonishment enough to pull out her own from the back pocket of her jeans. "It's just ice cream, don't worry about it."

The boy nodded in relief. "Well, I – I should go now." He quickly pulled himself up and excused himself from the pair. Cedric started laughing as soon as he left while Hermione inhaled deeply, not believing what had just happened, or rather, what was just said.

"You are a hazard, Granger. First the two lads in the tube, now this one here. Looks like you've really got the boys smitten."

"Oh sod it."

"No wonder you are so sure of yourself."

"What can I say? I'm a natural at attracting the admiration of the opposite gender," the teasing reply left Hermione's lips with a laugh.

"But you are only drawn in attraction to one." Cedric answered haughtily.

"Unfortunately."

"Oy."

"Come on. Let's get going before another lad decides that he would like to propose to me." Hermione pulled herself up and Cedric barked in laughter at her words. "Where shall we go next?"

"Trafalgar Square?"

Hermione stared at Cedric incredulously. "That's almost 20 minutes away from here."

"I can't think of anything better than to spend a summer's day walking with you to said destination."

"Don't make me swoon."

"Is it working?"

She placed the back of her hand to her forehead and answered dramatically, "I'm starting to feel faint with your words."

"That, my lady, is exactly as I wished to hear from you." Cedric grinned and gallantly bowed with his hand held out. "May I walk you to the square?"

Hermione struggled hard not to laugh, "Yes, you may, dear sir." Cedric bit his lip to prevent his laughter from spilling as he took hold of her hand and placed it on his arm with a respectable distance between them like how it was in the earlier centuries of manners and courtesy between a lady and a gentleman. Each time a young couple about their age walked past them, odd looks were aimed at their direction yet Cedric and Hermione kept at it while trying not to laugh.

"You'd think that the 19th and early 20th century's etiquettes would be appreciated."

"Not everyone's a fan of Austen, Granger."

"Pity."

Cedric lightly chuckled. "Well, here we are." He halted in his steps as they took in the scene before them. Young and old, people were all about the well-known tourist spot, while chimes of music filled the air. The young wizard and witch headed straight to one of the fountains and sat down. "This is nice." He commented as he stretched his arms and leaned back on his hands as he watched the passing people.

"You really do enjoy people-watching."

"It's nice to see the Muggles' way of life." Cedric shrugged.

"I have to admit that you have rather strange ideas when it comes to bringing a girl out."

"Why? Are you disappointed?"

"Not that much."

Cedric smiled and reached his hand into his satchel and pulled out a rather thick wad of bounded papers, yellowed and wrinkled with spots of brown and old serif fonts on the first page. Somewhere nearby, the music of Chopin's piano etudes played in the background. Hermione stared at the printed material in Cedric's hand. "I had wanted to find a time to give you this; I suppose this would be the best as it is." The sixteen year old took the stack from him and her eyes widened in amazement before quickly looking up at Cedric again. "My mother had it with her since she was a child and she gave it to me; that was how I got into her works."

"But this is one of the first edition, how –"

"Been in my family for generations, I reckoned."

"1813." Hermione breathed. "Are you sure you would like to give this to me?"

"Positive." Cedric calmly said. He smiled, "I'm sorry it isn't Sense and Sensibility but I hope this serves just as good." Hermione said nothing but threw herself at Cedric, hugging him tightly. "Granger, whatever happened to not attracting attention?" Cedric laughed as he gingerly patted Hermione on the shoulder should she suddenly flung herself back at his words. He knew Hermione was never one to flaunt their relationship, and displays of affection other than holding hands generally made her uncomfortable.

Said witch pulled back with a beam, "Thank you, Cedric."

Seeing the beatific smile on her face caused the lips of Cedric's to turn upwards in a grin. His steel grey eyes twinkled with mirth. "You are welcome."

"Was this what you had in mind the whole day?"

"Well, yes. I didn't think it'd be appropriate to just hand it to you out of nowhere."

"So you dragged me on the tube, broke someone's nose, took me to one of London's Royal Park to see the sight before leading me here to the busy Trafalgar Square, just to hand me this?"

"When you put it like that, it does sound rather extraordinary." Cedric mused.

"You certainly are odd, my good sir."

"But it's my pleasure to do as the lady delights." Hermione laughed. Cedric stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans before taking his satchel off his shoulder and held a hand out to Hermione. She looked at him with a bemused smile. "It would provide me the highest compliments if you'd allow me the honor of your hand for a dance."

"Right here?" Cedric nodded, mirth evident in his steel-grey eyes, daring her to take his hand. Hermione bit her lower lip in a smile. For a brief moment, Cedric assumed she would reject his advances but she surprised him by putting her hand in his and stood up. With the muffled tunes of Chopin, playing wistfully in the background, Cedric twirled Hermione around as they danced by the fountain, much to the pleasant amusement of the others at the square at the sight of the young couple. Their faces matched with complacent joy as they grinned from ear to ear, feet matching in sync with their hands entwined. They danced until the music faded with the crowd as evening approached, sunlight scattering and coloring the sky with hues of soft oranges, browns, and reds against the sky's solid blue. "Twilight – the most beautiful time of the day." Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in the musty smell of the square with a dash of warm moist from the fountain, and a scent so distinctly Cedric's – fresh grass, mint and citrus.

"The time between dawn and sunrise, sunset and dusk." Cedric murmured.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I think that just being alive to witness this is a miracle on its own."

"I think that being alive to witness your smile as you take in the twilight, is a miracle of its own." Cedric teased.

"Your tackiness never fails to bring humor."

"It was supposed to make you feel emotionally-touched."

"The only thing it does touch is my funny bone." Hermione grinned.

"Romance is underrated with you."

"It's overrated with you."

"That's because I like to show affection. Hufflepuff, remember?"

A short laughter escaped Hermione. "Rubbish. Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal and just, but nothing of the sort on being affectionate and romantic with tacky words spewing from their lips."

"It's a trait we don't often show just in case realistic Gryffindors decide to make fun of us for it." Cedric responded nonchalantly. "Honestly, you'd think any other girl would fall for those charming words."

"But I'm not just any other girl."

It was Cedric's turn to laugh. "No," he shook his head, "no, you're not, indeed." Steel grey orbs looked at the girl before him in amazement. "Merlin knows how much I love you for being you."

"The overwhelmingly saccharine sweet words."

"Be serious for once, Granger."

"Love confessions aren't my favorite pastime."

"Well, make it so then."

"You are really odd." Cedric looked at her pointedly. "Alright," Hermione sighed lightly albeit the small smile on her lips, "I love you too." she said. "Better?"

"It would be great if you could throw in how much. You know, like Shakespeare and his lines."

"Don't push your luck." Hermione replied as Cedric chuckled. She then mumbled something under her breath, inaudible to Cedric's hearing, much to his curiosity.

"What was it that you just said?"

"Nothing." Cedric looked skeptically at Hermione with a knowing gaze. Her eyes shifted downwards and avoided his gaze. "It's really nothing."

"You could never look me in the eye when you are hiding something from me."

A frown appeared at Hermione's face and Cedric smiled satisfactorily, knowing his words had hit the ball home. She looked up at him hesitantly, "I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"How can anyone be so much in love?"

Her gaze searched Cedric's in earnest for an answer. The raw confusion written on Hermione's face was accentuated by the twilight's glow and Cedric couldn't resist but to smile at the sight. Still, he wasn't too sure on how he should answer her question. In fact, Cedric hadn't been in love before this and what he felt for Hermione at the moment, he assumed was love – as if anything else could define why he felt oddly excited whenever she was near him whereby a single touch of her skin against his brought a jolt of indescribable burst of happiness within him, or the way his lips reflexively and immediately pulled themselves upwards at the sight of her smile directed at him, or the symphony he hears in his head when she laughs, or how her scent draws him to her without her consciously knowing it thus effectively bringing him to marvel at the pull she had on him. "It helps that it's you." Hermione shot him a pointed look. "Alright, I don't know. I honestly don't. If it's anything, I just know that I do."

"So you are expecting me to just attach your answer to your affection and take it as it is?"

"Well, I suppose yeah." Hermione shook her head amusedly. "One day, when I find the answer, I'll let you know."

"Keep me informed."

Cedric winked in response. "Well, shall we go before your father decides to call the police in suspect of me kidnapping his only daughter?"

"I'm sure he likes you more now that he knows you _can_ play football."

"The only way to a Muggle man's heart." Cedric grimaced. "And here the common perception everyone had was food as the way to win a man's heart."

Hermione laughed. "Keep it up and I'm sure his heart will be yours in no time."

"Funny, Granger. Now let's switch the subject before it diverts off into me asking your father out for a romantic dinner."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't need any help?"

"I can manage just fine, thank you." Hermione Granger replied indignantly as a smirk curved at the lips of an amused Cedric Diggory. She stared at him pointedly, Cedric held his hands up. "It's just a little, well, glitch, I'm facing at the moment."

"Right." Hermione chose not to answer the Quidditch player but stirred the pot of boiling water almost furiously. Cedric eyed her worriedly with a bite of his lower lip, "Look, just be careful, alright?"

"I am not going to – " a sudden shriek interrupted her words and Cedric immediately jumped from the tall stool he had been sitting on to rush to Hermione's side. "I'm fine, just a drop of hot water." Hermione held a hand up to stop him from coming over. Cedric halted at his steps and breathed in relief. "Sit down and stop worrying," the young witch ordered before turning around to the sink to run her hand under cold water. A spot of redness appeared at her skin and Hermione winced. Hearing Cedric's footsteps coming towards her, she quickly plastered her best smile on her face as she turned around. "See, just a small spot," she showed him her hand but before Cedric could take a good look at it, it quickly fell down to her sides again and she hurried back to the stove.

Cedric inwardly sighed and shuffled back to his seat on the stool, absent-mindedly placing his chin on his hand atop the kitchen island. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were out for lunch with their friends and Hermione had suggested cooking instead of eating out or ordering a takeout. Cedric had agreed, without knowing how much Hermione Granger, as much as she was intelligent with books and texts, was absolutely doomed to failure in cooking. Her first two attempts at boiling the spaghetti to soften its texture resulted in a wasted pack of said pasta when she placed too little water for the first attempt – resulting in the pasta sticking desperately onto the pot, and the second – too much water that it overflowed when it was brought to a boil. Cedric had been surprised to say the least, although horrified would have been a better description to his reaction, as he watched her attempts. After the first attempt of Hermione's, he offered to help only to have the witch stubbornly insist she would be able to cook without any help. Seeing her third attempt – which had just resulted in her scalding her skin, even though in the most minimal way possible – Cedric wondered if he should call the fire station, just in case. "The water level in the pot is just fine. You can leave the spaghetti for about 15 minutes before checking on it." He supplied helpfully as he caught Hermione anxiously stirring the pot of pasta.

"Oh."

"You could begin on the sauce." Cedric suggested.

"Bacons, onions, garlic and minced beef." Hermione muttered aloud as she gathered said items onto the island. She pulled out a chopping board from the drawer and a large cleaver knife from the knife holder.

"What do you think you are doing with that?"

Hermione looked at the knife in her hand before her gaze averted to Cedric, "To cut, of course."

"Wrong. You don't use the cleaver to cut those items you are about to cut, unless you are intending to chop off your own hand, which I rather much you don't," Cedric shuddered, "Use a smaller knife. Take the usual chef's knife."

"Which is that?"

"About 8 inches in size with a triangular shape, not so much of a curve at the tip and its blade is a long straight section."

"You've just answered me like it was the description of a wand."

"A kitchen knife to a chef is equivalent as a wand is to a wizard." Cedric answered simply. "And simply because I like memorizing the unexpected things to impress you." He laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione placed the cleaver back into its holder and pull out another. "This one?" Cedric nodded. Satisfied, Hermione began with her task of cutting the bacons into small bits before proceeding to the garlic. Just as she was about to begin with the onions by cutting the first large one into half, Cedric stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright with that?"

"It's just an onion. The most it could possibly harm me is to make me cry."

"Well that's a mean vegetable."

Hermione shook her head amusedly and set about with her task once more. Cedric observed her with an amused grin as she soon began to sniffle with tears pooling at her brown eyes. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if I were to take over."

"No, stay where you are. I told you I'd manage this just fine, didn't I?"

"In the past forty five minutes, yes, you did say that almost twelve times. Thirteen, now."

When Hermione was finally done crying over the onions, she shifted her attention to the spaghetti in the pot, smiling as she lifted the lid to see the pasta simmering nicely as she lowered the stove's heat. She brought a skillet to the stove and heated it up. She then proceeded to drop two tablespoons of olive oil into the skillet and putting the bacon bits in.

"Granger, shouldn't you allow the oil to actually heat up _before_ putting the bacon in?"

"It will still get cooked."

An eyebrow shot up in skepticism but no words left Cedric's lips as he continued to watch Hermione carefully fry the bacon before adding in the garlic and onions, stirring them around before adding the minced beef. When she reached for the red wine, Cedric's eyes widened before he discreetly got off his seat and quickly moved closer to her. Hermione immediately poured the first glass of red wine in and to her surprise, the flames suddenly licked up at her, effectively producing a scream from the witch and her bumping right into Cedric. His right hand immediately reached around her and lowered the heat of the stove. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Hermione inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"You should have lowered the heat before pouring the wine in." Cedric chided her softly as his eyes traveled downwards and up again to ensure the frightened witch was fine.

"I temporarily forgot, that's all."

"Short-term memory at the age of sixteen? A sign of Alzheimer's?"

"Go sit down." Cedric chuckled and moved back behind the island. Hermione glared at him. "I'll have you know that I'm not usually this bad at cooking."

"No, probably just worse."

"Don't make me throw this bowl full of tomatoes at you." Hermione held up said small-sized colander, full of pre-chopped tomatoes from the can.

"We would need that for the sauce so if you'd please, do refrain from doing so, Granger."

"You are lucky to escape from being pelted with tomatoes." Hermione muttered as she carried the bowl over to the stove and slowly pour the tomatoes into the skillet, before adding oregano, thyme, and mushrooms. She stirred a few times before reaching for the salt and pepper shakers.

"Please refrain from pouring dashes full of salt before tasting."

Hermione turned to look sharply at Cedric, "I will," she answered bitingly. Cedric just smiled innocently. She turned her attention back to the skillet before her and poured her first dash of salt. Her index finger reached into the sauce and quickly withdrew it for a quick taste. She poured in a second dash of salt. Followed by a third and a fourth. Cedric's eyes widened.

"Are you planning a recipe for clogged arteries?"

"Too much?"

"Try overwhelming." Hermione placed the salt down and added three dashes of pepper. Cedric's face scrunched in disapproval. "I hope you know that I'm eating that as well."

"I know." Hermione answered absent-mindedly as she lifted the lid off the pot of spaghetti. A loud sigh escaped her lips.

"What?"

"What does a strand of spaghetti looks like to you?"

"Is that a trick question, Granger?"

"Do I look like a magician?"

Cedric held up his hands, as if in peace, "Pale yellow, long, thin – about no more than half of a centimeter, even lesser than that probably."

"So if it's almost a centimeter in width?" Cedric's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He walked over to Hermione's side and looked into the pot. The sight that greeted him instantaneously brought laughter from within him. Within seconds, Cedric was howling in laughter as he clutched his sides. "Stop laughing." Hermione said irritably as she drained the spaghetti into a stainless steel colander. "Honestly, you make it seem as if you haven't seen overgrown spaghetti before."

"That's because I haven't." Cedric croaked in between his laughter. Hermione huffed as she placed the colander onto the kitchen island with a loud clang and proceeded to drop a few drops of olive oil to the spaghetti. "Look, I'm sorry. Overgrown or not, I would be more than oblige to eat it."

"So it's an obligatory pity?"

"What? No." Cedric laughed. "Granger, I'm eating the spaghetti because _you _made it. No pity involved." He grinned, "Just love." Hermione responded by throwing a kitchen towel at Cedric's face, pointedly ignoring Cedric's protest as she went back to the stove.

"I have to say, you are rather temperamental when you cook."

"There's nothing temperamental about it. Just irritably annoyed for the love of Merlin."

"If you'd like, I'm always at hand to take over the cooking duty."

Hermione turned around and pointed the ladle at Cedric with a stern look, "Stay where you are and let me finish this in peace. I will get this spaghetti Bolognese done before you know it."

"You are threatening me with a ladle, out of all things?"

"I can't find a cookie cutter at the moment or else I'd have it thrown at your head." Cedric's eyes widened at her words. Hermione huffed again and turned her attention back to the skillet, leaving Cedric to vow never again to allow Hermione to cook – his life seemed closer to death than it would be with an encounter with Death Eaters. Hermione tore the basil leaves and scattered them into the pasta's sauce. She stirred the mixture again before lifting the ladle again to taste. With a nod of satisfaction at the taste, she stirred again. When she was finally done, she dropped the ladle into the sink and went back to the stove. The sixteen year old picked up the skillet from the stove and carefully brought it over to the island where Cedric had been quietly sitting since her threat of throwing a cookie cutter at him. "Done!" She announced happily. Cedric peered into the skillet. "What?"

"It does look nice."

"And it tastes nice." Cedric smiled wryly as he dipped his index finger into the sauce and pulled out. Hermione watched anxiously as his tongue darted out and licked at his finger. Cedric's forehead furrowed as a grimace crossed his face. "It's that bad?" Hermione asked despondently. She didn't wait for Cedric to answer as she sighed loudly and tossed her apron onto the island's top dejectedly. Hermione fell back onto an empty stool with a disappointed frown.

"I was just joking." Hermione looked up in surprise to see Cedric grinning mischievously. "A little salty, but otherwise – very much edible."

"Prat." She picked up her apron and threw it at Cedric but he reflexively caught it in time. He shot her a smirk.

"Then again, I may be impartial, seeing as I have a relationship with the chef." Cedric teased.

Hermione laughed – the first Cedric has heard from her since they stepped into the kitchen that afternoon. "Well, at least it gets you into the good graces of the chef."

"Though I do hope said chef considers another profession soon." Another kitchen towel came sailing towards Cedric.

"Insufferable prat." Cedric laughed and walked over to Hermione's side of the island. His finger dipped into skillet of pasta sauce, withdrew and swiftly reached out to Hermione's face, painting a streak of pasta sauce over her fair features. Hermione shrieked as Cedric chortled and backed away. "You had better run." Hermione threatened.

"Three threats in a span of an hour. I honestly feel honored."

"The fourth is on its way."

"Your twisted manner of showing your affections, Granger?"

"Indeed." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward.

"Well, a lad can't complain when his girlfriend proclaims her love for him."

"With tomatoes." Hermione added as she lifted the bowl of leftover chopped tomatoes.

"Don't play with your food, Granger." Cedric bravely took a step towards Hermione. "I'm sure Mrs. Granger would have taught you that. Plus, a lad pelted with tomatoes isn't your ideal choice for a boyfriend, I'm sure." He grinned as he took another step forward. "And because you know that throwing those at me would result in terrible guilt within you for said action." He took a final large step towards Hermione, closing the distance between them. "And because, I am about to kiss you so I can distract you from your original intention," he whispered.

Hermione's lips resisted the urge to tug itself upwards but found herself losing her restraint as Cedric brought his face close to hers and softly touched his lips against hers. The chocolate toffee sweet he had while waiting for Hermione to finish, was evident on his lips and she could faintly smell its sweetness lingering on her lips. Cedric smiled knowingly and leaned in again, placing another chaste kiss on Hermione's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the late update, but thank you for reading and following this fic. Hopefully, this brings a smile to your weekend as I quickly get my muse working on the next chapter.**


	3. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer**: Clearly, all this happened in a fanfic because I don't own the rights to the brilliant original storyline.

* * *

**A Night To Remember**

Cedric Diggory stared at himself in the mirror. With a deep breath and a tug at the lapels of his crisp white long-sleeved shirt, his hands reached for the silver grey silk fabric hanging around his collar. Cedric's hands adeptly moved around for the next minute, turning, looping and wrapping said fabric as his gaze concentrated on his movements. Finally, his hands pulled away to reveal a neatly done Ascot tie contrasting against his shirt. He reached for a matching colored vest to his Ascot tie and pulled it on before tightening its buttons. Cedric looked up at the mirror again. '_This feels like the Yule Ball all over again_.' Despite the thought, Cedric smiled to his reflection knowing that the present was much different than it was then. This time, the hand of the girl which will be placed at the crook of his arm would be someone else, someone Cedric had wished he had been granted the honor to have her hand in his, much long before. Still, he couldn't have asked for anymore with the way things had fell onto his life's path and leading him to where he was standing at the moment. Cedric lifted his black jacket from the foot of his bed, carefully smoothing over invisible creases once it sat fittingly onto his shoulders and into his arms. With a satisfied smile, he proceeded to pick up a small bouquet of orange daisies and a single white peony. It wasn't any bigger than 8 inches yet it was lovely all the same. He picked the flowers out of the randomness of summer. A pale orange tissue paper and a lime green bow accompanied the flowers – an odd combination but nevertheless, Cedric's choice. Cedric then proceeded down the stairs, smiling as he reached the ground floor when Mrs. Granger stepped out to the hallway from the living room. A bright smile lit up her face at the sight of Cedric. Mr. Granger followed behind her and nodded briefly with an approving gaze.

Cedric exhaled and turned around to look up at the stairs, knowing he would soon be graced by _her_ presence. His ears immediately tuned in to a sudden tap of footsteps, elegantly made by the shoes of a young woman. Steel-grey orbs flicked upwards in anticipation and curiosity. Cedric watched as a pair of feet in sensible heels no taller than an inch, come into his view. The steel-grey eyes traveled upwards to meet with delicate satin and chiffon navy blue dress that reached just above the wearer's knees and trailed up to a decent stretched ruffled neckline that squared nicely below her collarbones. Soft curls of dark hair accentuated her fair skin as they lay on her shoulders. A small, shy, smile graced the pale pink lips and caramel brown orbs twinkled with pleasant joy. Cedric felt his lips tugging upwards as his lips parted in a mixture of admiration and adoration, "You are beautiful."

The words that left his lips caused a small shared laughter between Mr. and Mrs. Granger, secretly appreciating the way he had phrased his words. Cedric hadn't used the word 'look', but instead, 'are', which easily told of how much the young lad of eighteen held their daughter in such a positive and attractive manner throughout time and place.

Hermione felt her breath caught in her chest at his words – ringing clear with sincerity within the voice. In fact, he had seemed just as breathless as she was feeling. With her gaze trained on him, she slowly descended the steps with a hand on the barrister. Every step she took closer to Cedric, deepened the dimples of her cheeks as her nervous smile evidently revealed. Just as she was about to close in on the last two steps, she felt her right leg suddenly giving away and gravity pulled her forward.

"Hermione!" Cedric's arms immediately reached around her waist as he cushioned her fall. Her cheeks grazed the lapels of his jacket. Cedric looked down at her with a wry smile. "Didn't this exact scene happen in one of those Muggle movies we saw the other night?" A mortified glint flashed in Hermione's brown orbs as she quickly righted herself. Cedric chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Save for my pride." Hermione muttered with a flush.

"Love, are you alright?" Mrs. Granger asked in concern, albeit the tugging of her lips.

"Yes."

"Good. We should get going now. The event's to start in 45 minutes and it would be rude to be late." Mr. Granger chimed in with a smile and patted Hermione's shoulder in comfort.

As Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped out the door, Cedric stepped forward to Hermione and held out the small bunch of flowers in his hand. He grinned as the smile on Hermione's face grew, surprise and delight coloring her features. "Thank you." Cedric wordlessly held out his arm to Hermione and was pleased when her fingers curled around his upper arm, softly grasping the material of his jacket. Together, they walked out of the door and into Mr. Granger's waiting car.

Their destination for the night was a social gathering that was attended by the class of society, including British lords and nobility. Cedric had absent-mindedly picked up the ivory card on the dining table that morning, before Mrs. Granger came hurrying in the kitchen, decidedly late for work, and asked if he was interested in going. Without waiting so much of an answer from the dumbfounded boy, the latter had took his silence as a yes and told him to get dressed for the occasion. "A nice dress suit would do, preferably a tuxedo. Do inform of Hermione as well, love." Mrs. Granger said as she dug into her handbag for her car keys. Before Cedric could ask what did she meant by a tuxedo, out of all items of clothing for Merlin's sake, Mrs. Granger was already out the kitchen with her heels briskly tapping the parquet floors of the Grangers' home as she hurried out to the front door. Hermione had then come bounding down, still in her pajamas, to find her boyfriend sitting atop the kitchen island with a card in his hand and a wide-eyed look. She squinted to look at the silver inscriptions on the card before groaning aloud.

"Please tell me you did not say yes to that."

"I didn't."

Hermione breathed in relief. "Good."

"But your mom did say yes on our behalf."

"Oh, no." Cedric shrugged. "Are you aware of the event that you had just allowed my mother to pull us into?"

"It says here – 'A social gathering for the society'."

"Of the aristocrats and nobility _and_ strange people who have some sort of odd connection to those people."

"So how do your parents fit into this?"

"They are the ones I categorized as the strange people." Hermione pointed out with a sigh. "Dad's the dentist for the children of one of the members of the House of Lords, and due to personal satisfaction of how well-kept his children's oral hygiene is under my father's care, he started recommending Dad to the other members and suddenly, my father's the unofficial dentist for the House of Lords." Hermione explained. Cedric shot her an amazed look. "I know, it's surprising that we have a connection with the upper house of the United Kingdom's parliament. Mom's even good friends with two of the members from the House of Commons."

"So you have been socializing with the upper class of nobility and prestige." Cedric teased.

"I try not to attend these events but since you had so kindly had us both invited, there's no escaping it."

"It's just a fancy dinner affair, Granger. Nothing to worry about."

"It's not the members of the parliament I am worried about, but it's their children." Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Pompous, rather insufferable and thinks the world revolves around their little axis."

"I'm sure it can't be the case for all of them."

"No." Hermione answered. "It's just the majority of them. Every word begins with an 'I' and the emphasis is so great that you wished the pronoun had never existed in the English vocabulary." Cedric winced. Hermione firmly nodded, "Well, we better get started on finding suitable dressing for this."

"You mom mentioned of a tuxedo."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose you _do_ have to wear one."

Cedric groaned. "In the summer?"

"Oh, cheer up. We won't be outdoors for the event."

As they got down from the car, Hermione's hand easily slipped into the crook of Cedric's arm once more. With a small shared smile between the pair, they followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger into an extravagant house, through the plush doors and into the impressive oak paneled hallway of scarlet and brown interior. Hermione shifted with slight nervousness, her free hand holding her matching shawl tighter around her chest. As soon as they stepped into a brightly lit room with fittings that fitted nobility amongst the hues of red, Hermione's parents were greeted warmly by a couple by the door before everyone else turned around to the newcomers. Hermione politely smiled at the unfamiliar faces and greeted those whom she knew by name but nothing more, while Cedric stayed by her side with a charming smile on his features. The young ladies in the room whispered and murmured among themselves at the sight of the eighteen year old. Occasional giggles were thrown into their quiet conversations as furtive glances were thrown his way.

"They are talking about you." Hermione softly said as she accepted a glass goblet of juice.

"Who?" Cedric took a sip from his own glass goblet.

"Your female counterparts."

"Oh."

"Well, do be careful." Hermione said with a teasing smile. "I wouldn't want to be held responsible for any fainting spells should it strangely occur among the young ladies of the room tonight."

"Is that your manner of complimenting me in a tuxedo?" Hermione softly laughed. She shook her head mischievously as she drank from her glass.

"Hermione?" Both Hermione and Cedric turned around at the call of the young witch's name by a lad looking no older than Hermione by a year, or possibly even of similar age. His blue eyes stood out clearly from his chiseled yet boyish facial features. The grin on his face grew as he got closer to them. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Ryan? Ryan Dugrey?"

"One and only." The boy named Ryan nodded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me for a moment there."

"It was a temporary slip of mind." Hermione answered defensively but her tone was light and breathy, an elated smile growing on her face. "You are back."

"From the U.S. for the summer holiday. You look great." The blue orbs quickly took in Hermione's being. "I'm surprised the little girl whom I use to share an ice cream with under the summer sun has grown to a young woman of age. With heels too."

"It's just an inch. You know how I've never liked heels."

"I do remember you tripping in them when you tried them on during the summer of our 6 year old selves. You made a great split below your chin back then." Ryan chuckled. His gaze averted to Cedric who had been listening in to their conversation with curious interest. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Ryan."

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric's hand shook Connor's outstretched hand. "Dugrey. Are you –"

"Yes, the referee of those weekly football matches is my dad." Ryan chuckled. "I see you have met the old man."

"Had a game with them the other day."

"Figured just as much. Say, you wouldn't mind if I were to borrow Hermione, would you?"

Cedric's gaze shifted to Hermione. Her brown eyes looked right into his and he saw the glimmer of hope within her that he would say yes. A sense of anticipation seemed to emanate from her as she waited for his response. Cedric nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Be my guest."

"Great. Thanks, mate." Ryan held out his hand to Hermione, who took it with a smile, before leading the fifteen year old witch to the middle of the room where a few other couples were dancing to the music of Debussy. Cedric watched as Hermione placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder and the latter's free hand fell onto her waist. A laugh escaped her lips as Ryan bent to her height, being taller than her at least by half a head, and softly spoke close to her ears. Something within Cedric twisted at the sight. He watched as Ryan led Hermione below the chandelier, laughing as they talked. Hermione's lips were moving at a rapid pace and her smile never waning from her lips. When the music ended and a new one began, Hermione didn't move to leave the center of the room, but instead, she stayed where she was as Ryan pulled her in for the next dance. They laughed as they danced in their small space between the bodies of others, oblivious to curious gazes, odd stares and puzzled looks.

"That would be Mr. Dugrey's son. Hermione and Ryan were really close in their childhood days." Mrs. Granger explained when she walked over to Cedric. She held out a plate of finger food. Cedric gratefully slid a piece of mini mince pie off the plate. "Don't worry love, I've seen the way she looks at you and it's a look I've never seen on her unless it comes to you." With a reassuring pat on his arm, Mrs. Granger excused herself and walked over to her husband's side. Mr. Granger caught Cedric's gaze and a brief smile appeared at the older man's lips as if in encouragement.

"They see if you see someone you like, you should never let them out of your sight." Cedric turned around in surprise at the sudden feminine voice from behind him. A girl with long cascading dark hair and blue-green eyes smiled at him. "Katie Scott. Pleasure to meet you."

"Cedric Diggory."

"I see you are alone here without an accompaniment by your side."

"Well, she's preoccupied at the moment, but otherwise, I am rather much attached." Cedric's words were carefully planned with a smooth response to her genial question yet a gentle rejection of the girl's hidden advances within the context. A brief frown appeared at the girl's lips.

"Loyal, much?"

"You'll learn a thing or two about patience and fidelity when you've waited long enough for that someone to come along onto your path." Cedric smiled.

"Even when she is dancing in the arms of another lad?"

"That's where patience comes in." Another downward turn of the lips and the girl stiffly nodded to excuse herself. Cedric exhaled and looked out to the center of the room again. Hermione was laughing at something her childhood friend had said and the latter's arms briefly reached up to brush a strand of dark hair away from Hermione's face. A brief notion crossed Cedric's mind at the gesture but before he could have it completely grasped, a pair of young ladies, looking slightly older than Cedric, introduced themselves to him. Within the next fifteen minutes, Cedric wondered if the sight of a young lad by himself at such a social gathering was an indirect phrasing for 'single lad looking for love' as the young ladies in the room came up to him, either individually or within a small group. He finally decided to excuse himself on the pretext of needing the washroom, but in actuality, slipping out to the balcony behind the dark drapes of rich brown. The solitude of the night welcomed him easily as the night breeze caressed his face and the music from the indoors faded to a soft tune in his ears. A faint smell of moisture and dampness seeped into his senses. Cedric breathed in relief as he crossed the balcony and leaned his weight against the balustrade. Steel-grey orbs gazed up at the sky and he noted the absence of the stars, mentally remembering the names of the stars that should be in view during the summer from his Astrology classes in Hogwarts.

"Star-gazing on your own?" A grin lifted significantly on Cedric's face at the sound of the voice. He turned around to see Hermione walking towards him with a plate in one hand and a fork in the other. "Have you tried the apple crumble? It's brilliant."

"No, I haven't quite had the time. Is that for me then?" Cedric nodded to the plate, catching sight of said dessert on the plate she was holding.

"No."

"So it's meant for yourself and none for me?"

"Well, you did walk right out here into the balcony yourself without bothering to take a good look at the feast set out on the tables and conclusively missed this." Hermione answered with a small smirk. Despite her words, Cedric noticed her hand unconsciously sliced the dessert into neat halves before gently pushing the larger half aside. An amused smile crossed his face. "You must have had quite an evening with the lovely ladies of society flocking to your side."

"All except for one, which is quite a shame really, as I was looking forward to her company the most."

"Really?"

Cedric nodded earnestly as he took a step closer to Hermione and easily slipped the fork from her hand. With a swift move, he neatly crossed the fork over the larger half and brought a bite-sized piece of apple crumble to his lips. "This is really good."

"I did say it was brilliant."

"Your words did it justice." Cedric humored her. "And what brings you out here to kindly grace me with your presence?"

"I thought you looked rather solemn and sullen where the sight of it made my heart quiver and deduced that I should see how you are doing, should it be that you wish to throw yourself off the balcony and into the depths of the night."

"I've always known you were fond of my well-being." Cedric scowled. Hermione laughed.

"Honestly, Cedric. I wanted to explain myself."

"Before you say more," Cedric looked at Hermione with a firm gaze and thin line at his lips, "is there anything I should worry about?"

Hermione easily knew the meaning of his words. She shook her head without hesitation, "No, there isn't." Her intonation was clear and crisp, a concluding statement to any guesses of her change of affections for the boy before her. Cedric smiled. "Ryan is a childhood friend and we were catching up on the lost years but he knows well enough that I am neither attracted to him nor am I available for a change of my affections."

"I suppose I ought to explain myself as well."

"About the horde of girls by your side?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I won't deny that the attention was rather flattering," Hermione directed a mock glare at Cedric, to which the latter responded with a wry grin, "but I solemnly promise that I did nothing else but converse with them in a polite manner between a man and a woman. Nothing worth of the physical or emotional sort, but simple conversation in passing." Cedric watched Hermione's reaction. The young witch's face turned thoughtful for a moment before her eyebrows furrowed with small wrinkle of her nose. "Granger, I'm telling the truth." Hermione suddenly erupted into peals of laughter. Cedric stared at his girlfriend in bafflement.

"I know. I rather liked seeing that crease on your forehead when you are worried about something." A frown appeared. "Oh, it's a compliment, Cedric." Hermione said breathlessly between her laugh.

"You are rather odd at times." Cedric commented as he took another bite of the apple crumble.

"And I don't suppose you are?" Hermione replied as she deftly took the fork from Cedric and took a bite of the dessert.

"Let's see, odd would mean being without a corresponding partner, or a leftover, or perhaps to constitute some sort of small amount, yet otherwise it also can be defined as irregular, unexpected manner of event. Still it could also mean an integer that that is not divisible by the number two without leaving a remainder. Such as it is, the definition of odd in this context is differing noticeably from the usual, or the ordinary, or the accepted – which rather much doesn't seem to fit me, seeing as I was always considered as Hogwarts' Golden Boy – indicating how much I fit right into the social circle of normalcy."

"You've memorized the exact definitions of the word."

"I've told you. I like memorizing the unexpected things to impress you." Hermione laughed again as Cedric chuckled. "I've always found myself wanting to impress you." Seeing the questioning gaze in the brown orbs, Cedric helpfully answered, "Since the day you took my copy of _Advanced Transfiguration That Even Idiots Can't Mess Up_." Hermione flushed at the memory where she had mistaken Cedric's book as her own during an evening in the beginning of her fifth year. "I thought that if you read books with such advanced levels as that, there was more than just the brainy bookworm." Cedric teased.

"Funny. Most would have just assumed that – brainy bookworm." Hermione mused.

"I'd like to think I see things, and people, in different perspectives." Cedric answered, his gaze shifting away from Hermione. A gentle emotion swept over the moment as Hermione felt something tugged within her. Her gaze fell on Cedric's hands resting on the top of white balustrade. With a small smile, her fingers reached out and quietly tapped their way over to Cedric's resting left hand.

A light brush of fingers, the sudden sensation of a human touch that softly threaded on his hand, the enveloping kind warmth that wrapped the back of his hand, made Cedric looked up with pleasant surprise. Hermione simply smiled in response. Cedric's lips tugged upwards in an answering smile, mirroring the affection clearly seen in caramel brown orbs. A sparkle of light caught his attention from the corner of his eye, causing Cedric to avert his eyes to the source. His gaze fell onto the large fountain in the center of the square, the bright submerged lightings casted a delightful sparkle to the rushing clear waters. Cedric turned to Hermione with a suggestive, rather mischievous, look.

"You can't possibly be serious." Cedric grinned and pulled his hand from Hermione's hold. With a lithe move, Cedric threw himself over the balustrade. "Cedric!" Hermione protested with laughter racing in her voice as mirth colored her features at Cedric's daring stunt.

"Come on, Granger. Would you rather stay here with a bunch of people you wouldn't speak to in the first place, or down there where the cold waters of the fountain is calling out to you to come and play?"

"You are absolutely, positively, completely, out of your mind."

"I'll see you down there." Cedric said before he turned around with a final grin at Hermione and began to descend from the first floor of the Georgian-styled architecture. Hermione leaned over in a mix of amazement and merriment. She watched as the Quiddtich player navigated his way around the building structure, expertly finding his footing as he effortlessly held on.

"Be careful."

Cedric dropped to the ground with agility and looked up at Hermione with a satisfied smirk. "Here I am, down on the ground. With a sense of freedom, I have found."

Hermione couldn't resist the laughter bubbling from within her. "You are being rather odd, I must say. Should we get caught, there would be a consequence to pay."

"Come with me, I shall say. And open your eyes to see, the joy we'd have anyway."

"It's quite a feat to get down there, for it's a dress that I wear."

"Let's end with the rhyming, before time goes running." Cedric answered with a laugh. "Well, are you coming along, princess?"

"I'm wearing a dress for Merlin's sake."

"I promise I won't look up your skirt."

"And how would you prove your words?"

"I would offer to blindfold myself but I reckon it would cast my sense of accuracy of catching you to lessen rather much significantly. Just take my word for it, Granger."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, alright." Hermione casted a quick glance back, to the glass doors that led to the social event, before looking back at Cedric below her. Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione carefully brought herself over the balustrade. She sat on it precariously, looking down at Cedric. "Promise you'll catch me."

"It's only the first floor, Granger. A broken bone or two wouldn't hurt for long." Cedric joked as Hermione responded with a glare. "I promise I will not let you break a bone, or to let you fall." With a bite of her lower lip, Hermione took a deep breath and glanced down again, estimating the height and considering the physics at the probability of hurling herself at Cedric without hurting either one of them. "Granger, I _will_ catch you." At Cedric's firm and confident tone of voice, Hermione found herself suddenly feeling the rush of wind howling past her and gravity pulling her with force, before finding herself in the arms of a laughing Cedric Diggory. He quickly let her down from his grasp as laughter wrecked his body in mirth. "I never knew you trusted me _that_ much."

Hermione's jaw fell by an inch as realization clicked within her, "You weren't even sure if you could have caught me!"

"To be honest, no." Cedric shook his head. "But I wasn't lying when I promised I won't let you break a bone or to fall, no matter what it took." He added with a smile. Hermione found herself giving in to that very smile, inwardly cursing herself for succumbing to her weakness that was the charming smile of one Cedric Diggory. "Now, come on." Said boy's hand reached for Hermione's and pulled her towards the fountain. Together, the pair ploughed into the cold waters of the fountain, protesting at the sudden chill yet laughing at their silliness. Cedric kicked at the water, effectively splashing Hermione who retaliated with her hands, getting Cedric's jacket and tie soaked. Even with the little space they had, the pair ran around – within the fountain, kicking and splashing at each other as their laughs resounded in the summer night. Hermione's face glowed with the beam of the fountain lightings, her laugh tinkling merrily around them. Cedric's hair was damp and fell flat onto his forehead, but he simply ran a hand through it, creating odd ends that stuck out in a weird manner yet complimenting his jovial features as droplets of water ran down them. Their clothes stuck to their skin, completely soaked wet but it didn't seem to bother them at all, instead, Cedric pulled Hermione to him in a playful hug before throwing her off balance to crash unceremoniously into the waters. He howled in laughter as the dark-haired witch tried but failed to scowl in mock anger. Cedric graciously offered his hand and pulled Hermione up to her feet.

"This is absolutely insane." Hermione said as amusement laced her voice with her cheeks widening to a complete grin.

"I know."

"But absolutely worth it." Cedric beamed at her words. Just as he was about to respond, a sudden pour of rain came over them. Hermione laughed as Cedric looked up in amazement. "It's a summer shower." Hermione said in between laughs. Instead of getting out of the fountain, they stayed in and continued with their playful game. Squeals and shouts, laughter and howls, were almost drowned out by the pouring rain, but the sudden nature's phenomenon did nothing to dampen their obvious amusement and exuberance. Hermione twirled around with her face turned upwards to the rain and Cedric watched her with an unspoken look of deep affection. He watched as the beatific smile widened on her face by each second, droplets of rain water gently pelting her face as the girl immersed herself in the moment. When she looked back down at him, Cedric simply smiled.

"Hermione! Cedric!" The pair froze at the sound of Mr. Granger's voice. Cedric's lips cracked a small smile, and Hermione, unable to resist, giggled. "Come out of there before you catch yourselves a cold."

Cedric's hand instinctively reached for Hermione's before leading her out of the fountain with him. The disapproving gaze of Mrs. Granger and the stern look on Mr. Granger's face, greeted them as soon as they reached Hermione's parents. "What were the both of you thinking? Pneumonia?" Mr. Granger reproved.

"The both of you need to get dry before you fall ill." Mrs. Granger said as she pulled her coat over Hermione's shoulders. Mr. Granger, albeit his slight animosity, pulled his jacket over Cedric's shoulders. "Let's get you both home. I doubt either one of you would like to walk in there with that soaked duck look you both have." Hermione nodded gratefully. Cedric looked at Hermione apologetically as they walked to the car, but the latter shook her head with a reassuring look.

As soon as they got home, Hermione and Cedric were both rushed off to the bathrooms to get out of their soaked clothes and into a warm bath. Half an hour later, Cedric softly knocked on the opened door of Hermione's bedroom, finding its owner, sitting on the window seat in her pajamas by her bay window, the only room in the house with one – as odd as it was, looking out at the street below. Hermione turned and smiled to invite him in. With a clean and dry grey t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, Cedric walked himself in and settled himself opposite her on the window seat. "Were your parents really mad?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, they just told me not to do it again. I reckon Mom is rather curious on my sudden enjoyment for playing in the rain." Hermione grinned and Cedric chuckled, both remembering the first time they had played in the rain on the ground of Hogwarts. Hermione had been absolutely hesitant and baffled at Cedric's insistence, but found herself enjoying it rather much – the feeling of the rain falling onto her skin as the sense of blissful freedom ran in her veins. "After all, I had never been too fond of getting myself soaked wet when I was younger."

"There's always a time for a change." Cedric good-naturedly said as he brushed a towel through his hair. He looked up and from the mess of his own hair, saw Hermione's dark hair still damp from her bath. Cedric got up and wordlessly brought his towel to her dark locks, gently running through them with soft fabric. Hermione looked at him in surprise. Cedric nonchalantly shrugged, "You could catch a cold with the wet hair."

"Thank you." She earnestly said. Hermione turned to look out the window again and Cedric continued drying her hair. The silence that befell them was comfortable and it didn't seem there was any need to say anything. Cedric's presence beside Hermione sent a warm tingle to her skin. Hermione's fresh scent of vanilla brought Cedric a tender sentiment, and an upward curve of his lips.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked past their daughter room and paused in their steps with surprise. Quietly, they watched as Cedric toweled their only daughter's hair with utmost care and a smile on his face, as if he was treating someone of royalty. Though they couldn't see Hermione's face, they could well noted the smile on her lips as she quietly reveled in Cedric's care. Mrs. Granger turned to her husband with an amused look, "Like it or not, the lad's head over heels for our daughter. Even if he did drag her into the rain." she whispered. Mr. Granger smirked and said nothing, but his wife knew full well that his approval for the eighteen year old boy had been sealed. The couple quietly left with their hands in each other's as they walked to their bedroom.

"Cedric?" Hermione softly spoke up. "Were you, well, the slightest bit envious, this evening?"

"It would be peculiar if I didn't." Cedric honestly replied.

"I'm sorry."

Cedric patted the last lock of hair with a satisfied look before settling himself opposite Hermione again. "You don't have to be."

"But I spent time with Ryan without considering completely of how you would've felt." Hermione argued with a slight frown.

"You were simply too happy to see him again."

"It isn't a reasonable excuse to leave you by yourself like that."

"He is your childhood friend."

"You're being too kind."

"No, not really." Cedric answered, almost inaudibly. His gaze shifted for a moment before averting itself back to Hermione. "I was jealous, horridly jealous with a twisted feeling within me. But then I saw the way he treated you, it was very much brotherly. His gestures were affectionate and kind, but they didn't seem to contain anything more but a treatment for a sibling." Cedric explained.

Hermione smiled. "Ryan has always been the elder brother figure to me. Being the only child, I suppose I always looked to him for a sibling-like contentment."

"That's what I thought."

"I am glad it didn't occur to you to hex him or anything of that sort."

"Oh, that did come into mind for a brief second." Cedric replied wryly. Hermione shot him a frown and Cedric chuckled. "He was dancing with _you_, after all. Anyone else and it would have been an entirely different matter." Cedric suddenly pulled himself up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. Why? Are you planning on joining me?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Well, you did walk yourself right into it."Cedric grinned. "Have a good night's sleep, Granger." Cedric leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's forehead. Just as he pulled away, Hermione's hand reached out to catch his t-shirt by its end. Cedric looked at Hermione in puzzlement. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled herself up to her knees. Within a quick second, her lips fell onto Cedric's for the softest of kisses the boy had ever felt yet he had never felt anymore thrilled than he did at that moment. When Hermione pulled away, a slight flush appeared at her cheeks.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

Cedric leaned close and for a few seconds, the soft sounds of their breathing were all that they could hear as their gaze fell onto one another's within the very short distance between them. "Goodnight." His breath tickled her skin. Cedric smiled and left the room, closing the door as he went.

* * *

**A/N: Rather short, I know, but it didn't quite make sense to drag it unnecessarily. Anyhow, I will try to work out a longer chapter for the next, and also, sorry for the long wait again. Thanks though for the kind wait and support.**


	4. There's The Insults

**Disclaimer**: Clearly, all this happened in a fanfic because I don't own the rights to the brilliant original storyline.

* * *

**There's The Insults, and Those Lessons We Learn**

Cedric Diggory looked up upon hearing the footsteps of a mumbling girl coming into the room. Her face was hidden by the pile of clothes in her arms and her words were muffled by the layers of fabric. Cedric smiled in amusement and closed his book as he leaned forward with interest. He watched as she dumped the clothes onto an armchair with a sharp exhale before tucking her hair behind her ears and started to sort the pile. On her left were those that required the iron and on her right, the ones that would be fine without the Muggle invention.

"Are you planning on helping or are you just going to sit there and watch me?" Hermione suddenly said without looking around at Cedric.

"Well, you seem to be handling the task at hand pretty well so I reckon my help isn't necessary." A blue shirt came soaring towards him and Cedric caught it with a grin. Hermione shot him a mock glare to which he replied with an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and turned away to continue her sorting. Cedric muffled his laughter and placed his book on the coffee table. "I'll help." He offered. Hermione's eyebrow arched in question. "You are awfully fickle, you know that? You asked if I would help and now that I am, you are questioning my intentions."

"That's because you are never quite serious."

"Well, I am." Cedric showed her the most solemn face he could muster to which Hermione burst out laughing at the sight.

"Oh stop it, Cedric. You look like an old man with that look."

"Old?" A horrified look crossed the eighteen year old's features.

Hermione sat herself down on the tan carpet, looking up with a grin at Cedric. "I was only joking. You'd think I had just insulted your family name with that look of yours." She said as she pulled a t-shirt onto her lap and began to fold it, sleeves first.

"Being told that I could be mistaken for a grandfather is rather disheartening, Granger."

"You exaggerate too much." Hermione answered. "Go back to reading your book, Cedric."

"And miss out on this?" Cedric gestured to the pile of clothes. "Certainly not. Lest you be buried under this mess of laundry." Hermione laughed. Cedric grinned and picked up a pair of jeans before carefully smoothing the creases and folding it thrice. He reached for a t-shirt the same time Hermione reached for it. Cedric's eyebrows shot up with an expectant look. Hermione tilted her head to the right by a fraction with her left eyebrow arched. The older boy tugged on the item of clothing. Hermione's lips pursed as she tugged the other end. Cedric tugged harder. Hermione responded with another tug. A defiant look crossed her features. Determined, Hermione pulled harder and this time, Cedric's hand shot out with the tee but he quickly pulled back – hard, causing Hermione to jerk forward. She steadied herself with her other hand and wordlessly glared at Cedric. A satisfactory smile appeared on his lips. "Stubborn little thing aren't you?"

"I would say the same for you."

"This could end up ugly." Cedric warned.

Hermione snorted and answered with a forceful pull. Cedric almost fell forward at the sudden unexpected pull but he quickly recovered and yanked back with a swift move causing Hermione to tumble forward and fall face first onto the pile of clothes between them. The Hufflepuff howled with laughter. Hermione groaned and rolled herself away from the pile of clothes. Still laughing, Cedric got up a little and hovered over Hermione's head with a grin, "I did tell you it could end up ugly." Hermione reached her hand up and swatted Cedric's face away. He laughed again and offered his hand to the scowling witch. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at work, leaving the home to the pair with an instruction to do the laundry. Hermione had single-handedly done the laundry when Cedric almost caused a flood in the Grangers' quaint laundry room. Naturally, the young wizard had been utterly fascinated with the Muggle machine that he curiously pressed every button to see what function each did. Only when Hermione heard a rumbling sound from her location in the kitchen, trying to locate the bottle of fabric softener, did she came walking in with a suspicious look. Seeing Cedric with the sheepish look on his face as water came pouring out of the machine, Hermione immediately ran for the switch and pulled the plug with an exasperated breath. She had whirled around and barked a sharp word of "Out!" and Cedric responded with a quick apology, and a very amused smile, before fleeing the scene.

"Remind me again why are you here for the summer?"

"Because you needed to see me?"

"Wrong. Try again."

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Well if you keep this up, you will be spending less time than you had expected." Hermione said pointedly as she allowed Cedric to pull her up. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and settled at her task once more.

"Oh come on, Granger. I said I was sorry for the flood." A frown. "Right, I shouldn't mention that." Cedric grinned, "Honestly, I think I rather like it when you are angry." Another frown. "Because there's this adorable crease in between your nose and your eyes gets wider with this challenging light as if you are anticipating for an answer which you already have a rebuttal to with a definite aim at the opposition's words, effectively shutting him or her up."

Hermione couldn't resist the smile forming on her lips, "Is that a compliment?"

"Definitely." Cedric casually walked over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head before settling back into the armchair with his book once more. Lifting his legs over the armrest, Cedric slid himself in a relaxed position as he flipped his book open and fixed his attention upon it. The sixteen year old witch smiled and watched her boyfriend for a moment. She took in the way in he drew his lips in a thin line as his fingers aimlessly tapped the hardcover's spine as his other hand held onto the book. He flicked the page with his thumb and index finger before said fingers joined the others at his lips. As if realizing her stare, Cedric's gaze averted from the page in his book and turned to her. Hermione simply smiled and looked away. Amused and curious, Cedric snorted a laughter and returned to his book.

With the comfortable silence, the pair immersed themselves in their respective task, concentrating so wholeheartedly that when they heard the sudden howl of the wind, both jumped with a start. Cedric turned to Hermione with a concern look and the latter breathed in deeply before giving him a reassuring look. The wind howled again, accompanied by the rustling of the trees and a loud clang as they heard metal hitting metal. The drapes that cover the patio doors parted grandly with a loud flapping noise as the wind swept in. Bits of leaves and pieces of little branches flew in. Hermione hurried to the patio as Cedric sat up.

"It's a blustering wind out here. It looks like an incoming storm."

"In the middle of summer?" Cedric answered doubtfully.

"Summer storm." Hermione answered without looking at Cedric. She shivered as another gust of wind blew past. "The cumulonimbus clouds are up in the sky. And I think there's –" She didn't get to finish as a bright light cut across the skies and ended almost right in the Grangers' garden, causing an inevitable shriek from Hermione. Cedric dropped his book and ran up to Hermione to pull her back into the safety of home.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione could familiarly detect the irate tone in his voice. "That was absolutely foolish of you to be standing there just as the lightning appeared."

"I'm sorry. Really." Hermione wiggled away from Cedric, not wanting to be too close to a livid wizard. She shot him a reassuring smile, "I'm alright, don't worry about it." Cedric eyed her suspiciously. Hermione kept her smile on her face, crossing her fingers behind her back as she hoped his annoyance would quickly fade away. Cedric's face softened and she sighed inwardly in relief.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Yes, mother." Hermione teased. She turned around to the patio again, taking another step out much to Cedric's surprise.

"Granger."

"Come on out here, Cedric." Hermione said as her hand beckoned him to her. "You have to see this yourself."

Curious, Cedric stepped out and looked up. Above them, the clouds moved at a steady pace, slowly enveloping the summer day with darkness as the winds swept past and howled at their ears. He watched as the day's brightness eventually duly faded to give in to the impending storm. The trees seem to hold tight to their roots as they swayed to the right and their leaves rustled loudly. Steel grey orbs remained fixed on the sky as he saw rain began to fall on earth's grounds of the other end of the housing estate, and slowly made its way towards them as if in a domino effect –the pitter-patter sounds came closer as the droplets of water eventually got nearer to them. "Planning to spend time under the rain again, Granger?" Cedric grinned.

"Nonsense." Hermione laughed. "Come on. Let's get in before we get wet." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in as the strong wind blew the rain onto their direction. Once they were within the safety of home, Hermione pulled the French doors to a shut. The wind howled again. "The weather looks angry." She thoughtfully said.

"Maybe it's having a bad mood."

"I wonder why."

Cedric laughed. "Well, that's one of Mother Nature's many questions. Perhaps we have used her resources too much without a word of thanks and an appreciation with a tree in return."

"Possibly." Hermione smiled. Another lightning flashed and lit the darkened room with a momentary bright light before the thunder rang after. Hermione looked out from the French door into the heavy rain. "Looks like it's going to be a long afternoon."

"Are you indicating something?" Hermione turned to see a wolfish grin on the features of the eighteen year old wizard. The latter took a step forward and Hermione unconsciously took a step back. Clearly tickled by her reaction, Cedric took another forward and watched as she took a step back in response. He kept coming closer, step by step, and Hermione kept moving backwards – until her back made contact with the solid French door. "No where to run, Granger?" Cedric teased.

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling, "What _are _you trying to do, Diggory."

"Whatever you had in mind." Cedric replied nonchalantly as he closed the distance between them within two quick steps. His breath touched her in the most warmest of manner that Hermione felt herself flushing, and his hand reached for hers – gently entwining their fingers together with a smile tugging at Cedric's pale lips. She watched as those very lips inched closer and directed upwards to her forehead before shifting down to her nose and with a mischievous glint in those steel grey orbs, the pair of lips landed softly on her own. With a gentle nudge from Cedric, Hermione felt herself placing equal pressure on Cedric's lips, fondly tasting the mint dark chocolate he had barely half an hour ago.

A delighted shot of warmth ran through Cedric's body as he felt Hermione's smile against his lips and the sweetness of chocolate fudge lingering in scent and taste that was so distinctly Hermione's. He felt himself tugging on her hands, his fingers clasping hers firmly. Seconds passed before Cedric gently pulled away. He looked at the girl before him who was flushed in the cheeks but smiling as she gazed up at him. "You tasted amazing."

Hermione's jaw dropped and Cedric laughed. "That does not comply with my standards of a compliment." Hermione grumbled.

"I said you tasted amazing, how is that not a compliment?"

"I am not a meal."

"But you provide as much satisfaction as beautiful five course meal."

"I hope you know that doesn't really earn points on your attempt to win a girl's heart."

"Well, I ought to dispose it from my book of pick up lines then." Cedric humored. He leaned closer again, intending to continue the kiss but Hermione swiftly slid away from him. "Oy."

Hermione snorted with laughter, "This is _not_ what I had in mind when I said it's going to be a long afternoon. Take your mind out of the realm of adult films and magazines."

"I do _not_ read or watch such materials."

"Really?"

"Really." Cedric answered warily.

"Then I suppose your gender is questionable then." Hermione laughed. "Or perhaps, it's the sexual preference?" Cedric launched himself at the laughing witch, effectively tumbling them over on the soft carpeting. Hermione kept laughing.

"I am perfectly straight."

"Oh, I know." Cedric raised an eyebrow. "You do have an image to uphold after all. Imagine the devastated hearts of the girls at Hogwarts who gave your countless Valentine chocolates."

Cedric groaned and rolled himself off the Gryffindor witch. "Why is that I got myself a girlfriend who questions my sexual preference, of all things?"

"As a decoy?" Hermione wheezed in between her laughter. A whizzing cushion greeted Hermione in the head. It did nothing to smother the girl's laughter but simply encouraged it even more so. Cedric groaned and walked off into the kitchen. When he came out a minute later with a glass of water in hand, Hermione was seated in his armchair with a grin on her face. "I'm sorry." She offered.

"That doesn't quite heal the bruise my pride had to take back there."

"What bruise?"

"The sharp stab at my apparent sexual preference."

"Ouch. I don't have a band aid for that, care for a hug instead?" Hermione held out her arms in a motherly manner, "I hear it does wonders for little boys and their little temperamental selves."

Cedric scowled. "Keep it up, Granger."

"Oh come on now, Cedric. I'm really sorry."

"I am ignoring you now."

"Cedric!"

Cedric looked over to Hermione and the latter frowned. With a teasing grin, Cedric walked over to her. "I have to say, I'm awfully charmed by the fact of my ignorance of you would cause you such distress to your poor little heart." He said as he flicked the switch for the large lantern reading light by the armchair.

"Berk."

"My presence is of undeniable importance to you." Cedric continued. Hermione rolled her eyes as Cedric nonchalantly edged her aside and nudged her from the armchair. He settled himself in just as Hermione steadied herself from almost falling off. She shot him a mock glare to which Cedric responded with an innocent look. "Something wrong?"

"I was sitting here."

"Wrong. I was sitting here. You just decided to monopolize it simply because."

"Getting territorial aren't we?"

"Shall we draw a line in a peaceful treaty, or would you prefer a full out war and we could decide who takes where and what."

"Very funny." Hermione slapped Cedric's hand, which had been playing with her hair in a tease, away as she settled herself comfortably next to him.

"You are terribly physical."

"Physically abusive?"

"Exactly." Cedric grimaced. "Unless your behave yourself, I am afraid I would have to ask you to leave this armchair."

Hermione responded with a defiant look before simply snuggling closer to Cedric. An eyebrow shot up at her behavior but the older boy knew better than to contend with the defiance of one Hermione Granger. Cedric picked up his book and settled on the page he had been reading. Wordlessly, Hermione placed her chin on his shoulder, reading from said position. Cedric snaked his arm around her as his fingers aimlessly fiddled with lock of her hair.

Hermione smiled from her position, enjoying the closeness as she could distinctly make out the heartbeat of her boyfriend, despite the heavy rain pouring outside and the occasional thunder. A hand ran up to his chest, where his heart was, and her fingers curled around the soft fabric of his white printed tee.

"Aren't you going to continue with the laundry?" Cedric curiously asked as he flipped a page over.

"It can wait for a bit."

"And what exactly are you –" His words were drowned out with a sudden and deafening clap of thunder. Their sole light in the room went off and a loud click was heard. Cedric's arm instinctively went around Hermione while the other reached for the reading light switch. "The lightning must have affected the electrical fuse. I'm guessing it's the consumer unit."

"We've got candles somewhere about the house." Hermione offered.

"Right. Well, we'll go get that and check out what else has been shut off by the lightning. Got a torchlight in handy, Granger?"

"Wherever did you learn about torchlight and electrical wirings and such?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"I _read_ my books Granger, I don't scan through them." Hermione laughed. "Come on. Let's look for that torchlight first." Hermione stood up and Cedric's hand clasped around her own as they made their way into the study room. Hermione felt around her father's desk, sorting through papers and charts as Cedric looked in the shelves.

"Found it." Hermione announced. With a soft clicking noise, the torchlight was turned on. The pair carefully felt their way into the kitchen to locate the candles before lighting them and placed the candles at random spots in the lower storey of the home. They then made their way to the consumer unit which Mr. Granger had it encased in a box of its own for electrical safety. Hermione lifted the torchlight as Cedric opened the box and examined their cause of power outage.

"It looks like it's a short circuit of the consumer unit. Probably an overheating with the sudden excessive electric current seeing as the MCB would have only switched off if the circuit is overloaded." Cedric stated as he carefully tinkered around the rectangle shaped unit.

"Are you intending to be an electrician?"

"What's that?"

"Someone who handles these electrical situations."

"Oh." Cedric shook his head amusedly, "No."

"At the rate you are going, I was pretty sure you could be aspiring to be one."

"Well, if it something that amazes you so and takes up that much of your admiration, I don't see why not." Cedric teased.

"I am not fascinated by the fact that you know about wirings and whatnots."

"You think it's attractive." He stated.

"Certainly not. Now come on and let's get back to the sitting room so we can finish that book." As she turned around, a loud clank was heard on the front door. Hermione froze and swallowed hard.

"What –" Hermione whirled around with a finger at her lips. She listened in again and a few seconds passed before the clank was heard again. Her eyes widened. The noise resembled very much like a metal bar hitting against the front door. "Hermione?" Cedric's voice was low and inquisitive.

The sixteen year old witch reached for Cedric, "There's someone at the door." She whispered.

"Someone trying to break in?"

"Possibly."

"Stay here and wait." Cedric whispered as he moved ahead, gently pushing Hermione to stay behind. "Do you have your wand with you?"

"No, it's in my desk drawer. We are not supposed to use magic, Cedric."

"I am not underage anymore." Cedric reminded with an amused smirk. "Look, I don't want you going out there when we don't know whatever it is that we are facing."

"I am not going to let you go out there by yourself." Hermione hissed.

"Whoever and whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'll be alright." Cedric pulled his wand out from the pocket of his jeans.

"What if he has the Muggle weapon, a gun?" Hermione pleaded.

"Then he'll shoot at me." Cedric shrugged.

Hermione slapped Cedric by the shoulder as he chuckled silently. "That is _not_ funny."

"I couldn't think of any other comeback in such dire moments." Cedric answered. "I'll get your wand with the summoning charm and I want you to use it if need arises. Keep yourself safe and forget about the Ministry with its rubbish rule on underage magic usage."

"Cedric." Hermione pulled the young wizard with a jerk. When he looked back at her with a frown, Hermione said with a determined look, "I am coming with you. You can summon for my wand _and_ I'll stay by your side."

Cedric sighed and nodded. "I should have known."

"What?"

"You little adrenaline-junkie."

His answer earned him another smack on the arm before they heard the metal clank again. Cedric stopped at in the midst of his silent laughter. His hand reached for Hermione's and together, they stepped out and into the hallway. The metal clank sounded again. "_Accio_ wand." Cedric hissed up the stairs. Hermione's wand came whizzing within seconds and its owner easily caught hold of it. "Ready?" Hermione nodded. With silent steps, they made their way closer to the front door. Cedric wordlessly nudged Hermione aside as he boldly stepped forward with his wand in front of him. The clank sounded again. Hermione resisted her urge to simply burst open the door and confront the intruder. A few steps ahead from her, Cedric crept to the door and crouched low, sneaking under the window that was next to it to sneak a glance out. What he saw produced an astonished look on his face that Hermione couldn't resist asking him about. His hand beckoned Hermione and she cautiously went over.

A man, looking in his mid 60s, with a dark and moldy-looking overcoat and a dirty bucket hat over his unshaven features, stood at the Grangers' front door. In his shivering hand was a metal tin can, clanking against the door's wooden panels. Cedric exchanged a quick look with Hermione before jumping to his feet and quickly unlocking the door, much to the surprise of the man. "Are you alright, sir?" Cedric asked as he tugged the old man in by the arm.

Hermione hurried over with a quilt she had grabbed from the sitting room. "Here." She said as she wrapped the soft and warm material around the man's shaking shoulders.

"I'm s-sorry to have bo – bothered y-you."

"You are shivering to your bones." Hermione exclaimed. "I'll run the hot water for you."

Cedric closed the door behind the old man before gently taking the quilt off the elderly man. "Here, take off your coat before wrapping this around you. You could catch a cold wearing that any much longer." The elderly man wordlessly, and gratefully, obliged by Cedric's request. Upon wrapping the quilt around the man once more, Cedric led the latter to the kitchen where he quickly set about on fixing a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink this while Granger gets the bath ready. Are you alright? Do you need anything else?" Cedric said as he placed the mug of hot chocolate on the island.

"No. Th-thank you."

The Hufflepuff watched with a quiet gaze as the elderly man drank his hot chocolate, almost within a single gulp. Realizing the latter's action could indicate hunger, Cedric got up from his seat and pulled a loaf of bread from the shelf before carefully slicing it into three large pieces. He placed the slices on a plate and carried it over to the island with a bottle of marmalade. Adeptly grabbing the jam knife with one hand, the young lad took to neatly smearing the marmalade over the slices of bread. He was done within seconds and the elderly man was more than happy to have the bread and marmalade.

"The bath is ready." Hermione said as she came into the kitchen. She smiled at the man, "When you are finished, just proceed upstairs to the bathroom on your left. I've left a towel and some clean clothes for you on the white cabinet."

The elderly man smiled his thanks before finishing the bread in his trembling hands. Hermione sat herself beside Cedric, watching the man before them. When he was done, he excused himself to the bathroom and left the pair to themselves. Cedric turned to Hermione. "Are you comfortable with a stranger in your home?"

"I reckon he's harmless. Otherwise, I have a wizard of legal age to protect me." Hermione grinned. Cedric chuckled. He touched the pocket of his jeans again to make sure his wand with him before checking for Hermione's. "It's here," Hermione revealed her wand from the pocket of her pale blue short-sleeved pullover. As they waited for the elderly man, the pair settled into a two-seater, Hermione busied herself with the laundry once more as Cedric continued with his book, as if nothing odd had happened and there wasn't an unknown person in the Grangers' bathroom taking a hot bath to keep himself from the cold storm. A reassuring and comfortable silence befell on them. When they finally heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, the pair looked up and greeted the newcomer with a smile. "Are the clothes alright? Do they fit?"

"Yes, thank you young lady."

"Hermione." The Gryffindor answered. "Please, call me Hermione."

"Hermione." The elderly man repeated her name as if it held a beautiful secret.

"And this is Cedric."

"Cedric."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Cedric held his hand out and a firm handshake greeted him. "If you don't mind us asking, what were you doing out there in the storm, sir?"

"Please call me Gregory." The old man smiled and the pair noticed he had a crooked smile but a very likeable one at that. "I was," his voice faded off for a brief second, "looking for a shelter."

"I'm sorry – but you don't, have a place to live in?" The man, Gregory, shook his head. Hermione bit her lower lip. "Then where do you," she paused as if thinking of a better manner to phrase her words, "where is 'home' for you?"

"Anywhere my old feet take me to."

"What about your family and friends?" Cedric curiously asked.

"I have never been much of a social person so friends," Gregory chuckled half-heartedly to himself, "were never quite a part of my life. But I had a wife."

"What happened?" Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"She died in the war."

"The World War II? That was almost fifty years ago." The sixteen year old witch said in surprised.

"Indeed. I was a young lad of 16 then." Gregory nodded. "We were schoolmates. She was the pretty lass every boy admired and every girl adored. It was a coincidence that we became friends." He said amusedly. "She took my book by mistake." Hermione turned to Cedric – a quick surprised look were exchanged between the two as a certain memory was refreshed in their minds. "We became friends and before we knew it, we were in love."

"So the both of you decided to get married?"

Gregory smiled fondly at Hermione, "At 16 in our time, true love was never questioned. We knew that what we felt for each other was more than enough to allow us to survive and make it through any odds."

"But it must have been quite a step for the both of you to take."

"Not exactly. When you are in love with someone, you believe whole-heartedly that your heart and the rest of you, including the rest of your life, will be taken care of by that someone with the utmost gentleness and warmth." Gregory smiled.

"But how could you be so sure then that you were in love and the love will last?" Cedric smiled at the dubious nature of his girlfriend but he said nothing as the very same question had been lingering in his mind.

"Who's to say your love is only real and sincere and honest at an older age of 21, or 30, or even 45?" Gregory looked at Hermione in the eye, "Just because you are afraid of falling out of love doesn't mean you should not believe in love, or to keep yourself from falling _in_ love. Why do you question what you feel? Why don't you believe in it and immerse yourself in the beautiful feeling?"

"What if by immersing myself headfirst into it, I find myself getting hurt later?"

"As you said, _later_. Wouldn't the beautiful feelings and memories of now be worth the later, which may or may not happen, worry of a heartache?" Gregory reached across for Hermione's hand from the armchair he was seated in, "Hermione, love, you are afraid of losing the one you love, are you not? Yet here he is – sitting beside you and loving you for all that you are. Isn't that enough?"

A stunned look colored Hermione's features as Cedric looked the elderly man in wonder. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Hermione moves closer to you as if it's the most natural instinctual thing to do, like her rightful place is beside you, where she belongs. And whenever she comes within your sight, your eyes reveal an unspoken warmth and an admiring gaze that never ceases for the girl before you." Gregory chuckled. Hermione flushed at the knowledge of her transparent feelings while Cedric beamed in respect of the old man's observational skills. "Love," he continued as he gazed at Hermione in the eye, "you have his whole heart with you, and you may lose it later – we both wouldn't know, but for this moment in the many other moments of your life, you will always know you were the centre of this boy's world. That, is enough."

Hermione nodded before quickly wiping a single tear that spilled onto her cheek. "You must have loved your wife very much."

"There's no past tense, I still love her very much."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The elderly man gazed out into the patio. "The storm isn't so bad now, I should be on my way."

"No, wait." Hermione held on to Gregory's hand. "Where do you plan to go?" He shrugged with a small smile.

"After the war, after your wife's death, what happened?"

Silence. Hermione waited with bated breath. Cedric's question had cast a sudden uneasiness in the air.

"I realize I couldn't quite live without her." Gregory softly answered. "It took me years to figure out what I had just told the both of you, that what I had then still exists in my heart and the time I had with her isn't just a past, but a collection of the most wonderful memories of my life." He paused and looked at the young man opposite him before shifting his gaze to the girl next to the latter, "Which is why I hope the both of you would never make the mistake I made." With that, Gregory stood up and said his thanks before leaving for the door. Cedric and Hermione saw him to the door, not quite knowing what else they could do for him and knowing full well he would refuse their help even if they insisted. Hermione had, at the very least, insisted he kept the clothes he was wearing, alongside a pair of gloves and another overcoat while Cedric scribbled the contact number of the Grangers' household – "for anything at all," Cedric had said and Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"Mr. Gregory?" Hermione timidly said as the elderly man was about to step out the door.

"Yes?"

The sixteen year old walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Gregory. "Please take care of yourself."

"I will, love. Thank you."

"What did you make out of it, Granger?" Cedric asked as he shut the door behind them. The winds were still blowing strong but the rain had significantly lessened to smaller drops, pitter-pattering on the earth's surface.

"Part of what he said was right." Hermione answered thoughtfully. Cedric followed her into the sitting room. "But Cedric, there's one thing that I'm pretty positive I would be a contrary to his words." Cedric waited. "That if you were to leave," Hermione softly continued, "this world permanently, even the memories of you would not be able to keep me alive." A small, vulnerable smile appeared at her lips.

"I won't leave." Cedric promised as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't."

"Don't make promises that you aren't sure if you could keep."

The Hufflepuff boy knew her words were in reference to the inevitable war with Voldermort and his minions. Sooner or later, the wizarding world had to face the music, or rather, the darkness – there was no running away anymore, it was only a question of when. "I love you." He simply said. And Cedric Diggory hoped with everything he could possibly offer, that those simple words that left his lips was a silent promise to last an eternity.

* * *

**A/N: I'm am absolutely sorry for the delay and I really was trying to get this chapter up as soon as possible, but somehow I couldn't upload anything at all onto my document manager until today...So, here it is, a fresh chapter of the fic which was delayed horribly long. Thank you to everyone who had kindly waited and reviewed and loved it and everything else that I feel a single word of 'thanks' is simply not enough *hugs* I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to replying anyone either - I promise I will begin to do as soon as I get home :)**


	5. In Between The Doors

**Disclaimer**: Clearly, all this happened in a fanfic because I don't own the rights to the brilliant original storyline.

* * *

**In Between The Doors**

"It can't possibly be that bad."

"It is."

"Let me see you, Granger."

"No." The defiant voice of the sixteen year old Gryffindor witch rang loud and clear through the plush door. Cedric Diggory inwardly found himself thoroughly amused with the situation at hand. Hermione had left for a visit to the hair salon for a "slight trim of my wild mane" but when she got home within two hours, she had immediately ran up to her room, thundering up the stairs as she went. Cedric stepped out the kitchen in bewilderment and poked his head up the stairs only to catch a brief flash of colors whizzing from his sight. The Hufflepuff could only guess it had been a haircut gone, well – not quite as Hermione had intended in the first place. Cedric bravely soldiered up the stairs and knocked at Hermione's door with hopes she wouldn't suddenly fling the door open and hex him for all its worth – Merlin knows what Hermione Granger is like when she's fuming.

"Come on."

"Leave me alone, Cedric."

"I'm sure whatever it is that happened, couldn't have possible made you unattractive."

"No."

"Good."

"It's hideous. That would be the word to describe it." Cedric raised an eyebrow. "I'm not coming out until I figure out a way to fix it, so run along and entertain yourself with something else."

A short laugh escaped Cedric. "That sounded really suggestively wrong, Granger."

"Make whatever you'd like out of my words."

"Are you sure you are not going to come out?"

"Rather positive."

"And how long are you planning on staying in there?"

"As long as necessary." The young wizard sighed. He resignedly settled himself in front of her door, his back leaning against the plush wood as he settled his head back, calmly gazing at the pale peach walls before him. "Cedric?"

"Yes?" He called out expectantly.

"You're still there?" Her tone was partly incredulous, partly surprised.

"Clearly, I still am."

"You're not planning on staying there, are you?"

"Honestly – yes." Behind the door, Cedric heard a muffled groan in response. "Granger, sometimes love means having one to patiently wait for the other no matter the circumstances." His answer as greeted by a moment of silence. In curiosity, Cedric turned by a fraction and placed his ear to the door.

"I'm sure many girlfriends who love to shop would adore you for saying those words." Hermione finally called out.

Cedric laughed as he shifted his gaze to the walls again. "Well, I have waited for you for almost seventeen years of my life, so a couple more hours won't hurt too much. The waiting gets better with practice."

"You could've hardly comprehended the complicated, intricate feelings of love for the opposite gender at such wee age of one, three or even four. A crush possibly, at the age of five, but the feelings of love would be unpractical."

"Alright," Cedric replied good-naturedly, "I'll take it as a wait of ten years of my life, is that practical enough for you?"

"Rather much." Cedric smiled to himself. "Cedric, honestly, you should be off packing or some sort instead of waiting out there, in front of my door, doing absolutely nothing but staring at the peach-colored walls in front of you."

"I'm almost done with my packing and the walls are pale peach, not peach, seeing as they are almost shades lighter than said color." Cedric and Hermione were to leave for the Weasleys' to spend the rest of summer with the redhead family that evening, but the former was slightly doubtful if the journey would be possible with the current situation at hand. Cedric Diggory had known Hermione Granger long enough to know the latter could be very much firm in her decisions a times – including decisions as non-life threatening as not coming out of her room due to a bad haircut. "Do you need help with yours?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I can do my packing on my own. In fact, as we speak, I'm placing my clothes into the bag."

"Don't forget to pack your school trunk as well. You haven't gotten your booklist yet, have you? I suppose a trip to Diagon Alley is much needed once you get that list although I could pass some of my old texts to you if you'd like."

"I was hoping to go with Ron and Harry." Hermione answered. "And you, of course."

"For a moment there, I had assumed my presence was of insignificant value seeing as it wasn't mentioned within your first breath of words, where else two other males who are not in any manner – romantically-linked to you, were immediately mentioned of."

A bubbly laughter escaped. "It momentarily slipped my mind."

"I'm sitting out here, just behind this door of yours, in your hallway of your very home – and you are saying I had slipped your thoughts?" Cedric asked dubiously.

"Well, you don't stand out too much in my train of thoughts." Hermione teased.

"Signs of Alzheimer's."

"Possibly. I'm getting older by the day." Hermione cheerfully answered as she reached for her winter clothes from the closet. She placed the pile by the bed, carefully considering which she should take along to replace the older ones back in Hogwarts that she had outgrown. "Say, Cedric – do you reckon I should bring an extra jacket to the three I have back at Hogwarts?"

"Winter's getting colder by the year. I suppose an extra wouldn't hurt."

The young witch nodded before adeptly folding the dark olive jacket in her hands. She looked into her closet once more. "Have you seen my baseball cap?" She asked aloud as her hands fiddled with the rectangle boxes neatly shelved at the bottom of her closet. Rummaging through the scarves, gloves and hats, Hermione bit her lip in concentration – in search of a specific maroon baseball cap.

"Baseball cap?"

"The one I wore the other day when we went to the street market."

"Oh, that one. I recall seeing it in my room this morning. You left it there after barging in unceremoniously, complaining of your aching feet from all the walking we did, taking off said cap as you did so before hurling yourself onto my bed." Cedric answered. His fingers aimlessly traced a pattern on the coffee colored carpet.

"I was not complaining. And I did not hurl myself onto your bed."

"Forgive me, I meant to say you had spoke with a rapid pace and a distinct shrill tone of voice on a topic that was of rather diminutive concern."

"Could I just have my baseball cap?"

"That would mean getting up and leaving here."

"Why yes, Cedric – I'm glad you are fully aware of your motor skills and you are able to concoct the connection between an action and its effect." The Gryffindor shut the lid of a box and returned to where her bag was with a pair of gloves.

"Your mockery is simply affectionate, Granger." The nonchalant answer returned. Hermione laughed. "I'll retrieve that baseball cap of yours when you decide to come out."

"Never mind the baseball cap." Cedric heard the sixteen year old replied, alongside a few thumping sounds. His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "I can't seem to fit these books in." Hermione grumbled aloud. The Hufflepuff held back his laughter. Just right then, Mr. Granger appeared from the stairs with a book in hand.

"Hello Cedric." The older man said as he walked past Cedric into the study room, as if nothing was unusual and it was an everyday occurrence to have Cedric Diggory sitting outside his only daughter's bedroom door.

"Good day, sir."

"Mind making sure there isn't any carpet bugs while you're down there?"

"Will do, sir."

"Brilliant." With that, Mr. Granger went into this study room followed by a click of the door shutting.

Cedric returned his attention to the reason of his current position. "Granger, just how _many_ books are you dragging along with you to Hogwarts?"

"Not much."

"Care to define 'not much'?"

"Fifteen."

"Thick, heavy tomes, I reckon?"

"Half of them, yes."

"Take the ones you really need and leave the rest. You are going to break your hands with all the dragging you are to do with that weight." Cedric pushed his shoulders back, easing a strain in his neck.

"I can always levitate them instead."

"Or," Cedric sighed, "I can bring them over to you much later."

"You are not allowed within the Hogwarts' grounds if you are not a student, a member of the teaching faculty, or a parent with urgent family matters." Hermione pointed out.

"Always believe in the impossible." A snort was heard. "Just leave those books to me and I will get them to you before your first week ends."

"If they don't appear by then, I'll be sure to owl you a Howler. Or more."

Cedric's face twisted in dread at the thought of receiving those irritatingly embarrassing red mails. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you don't mind me asking – how was the meeting?"

The very meeting Hermione enquired was none other than the Order's discussion over the recent events in the wizarding world. Cedric had been inducted into the Order during his final year at Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore decided the young lad was befitting to join the organisation. Although Hermione had been rather adverse to Cedric's entry into the Order, in worry of his safety, she gradually accepted it though the latter knew she was still wary of his participation in any of the Order's tasks. "It went as usual. Solemn and morose but with bits of hope in the air." Cedric looked down at his hands. A short sigh escaped him. "Half of us reckons Harry ought to be allowed to be in the Order and the other half, well, you would know who, are absolutely against the notion."

Hermione paused in her shuffling of books, "Which half are you in?"

"The former."

Hermione immediately dropped the book she had been holding, it fell to her table with a loud thump, before heading to her door with a disbelief expression. "You _know_ having Harry in the Order right now is the worst thing he can possibly do, don't you? He's upset as it is with Sirius' death and putting him in the one place with such memories would only further his grief and pain. And knowing Harry, logic would escape him for the brief moment as he seeks to get himself in the heat of things by putting himself out there to get Lestrange."

"Harry is almost sixteen, he can think for himself. And he has the right to be part of the Order, rightly so too with all the events revolving around him."

"Are you telling me we should have him sent to his death?" Her tone edged on livid feelings.

"He's not going to _die _just being in the Order." Cedric sharply replied. "You don't see me haunting the halls of Hogwarts do you?"

"No." Hermione glared at the door, as if her annoyance could pass through the plush wood and right to the boy sitting in front of it. Without another word, she stalked on her heels back to her table.

Cedric stood up and turned around to face the door. He knew she was angry and hurt and the knowledge burned him like scalding hot water. With one hand on the door and a serious look plastered on his features, "Granger, could you please come out so we could talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Have you decided to come out yet?"

"Not quite. I wouldn't mind if you'd like to be off and about though." Hermione called out in response as she sat down beside her bed and gathered her books together, carefully sorting which she desired to read the most while squashing the incensed feelings within her.

"You'd have to come out sooner or later." Silence. Cedric knocked once, as if to prompt an answer. "Granger, I'd prefer it if we could this over face to face instead of having you in there getting more annoyed by the second and myself standing out here feeling as if I could just crack with the mounting pressure of _knowing_ you are in there and I can't do a thing."

"Laying on the guilt rather thick, aren't you?"

"A little." He knocked again. "Come on, Hermione."

Said witch stopped and looked to the door. The guilt was gnawing at her insides and her conscience was screaming at her. With a reluctant drag to her feet, she brought herself to the door. Her fingers reached to the door knob and with a soft click, the door came open, bringing an apologetic looking wizard to her view. "Hello."

"Hi." Cedric offered in return. He took a double take when his gaze was completely raised to Hermione's height. "Your fringe is much shorter than I would have –" The door closed shut in his face before he could finish. "Granger, I'm sorry." A chuckle escaped Cedric. "Really."

"Come back again when you are done laughing."

"We are suppose to leave in two hours." Cedric's voice was breathless with laughter.

"I'll be down by then. In the mean time, could I please have my baseball cap?"

"Definitely not." The Hufflepuff's eyes twinkled in merriment and tease. With that, he turned around and left for his room which was opposite Hermione's own. Cedric's amusement and Hermione's exasperation lasted for the whole two hours and when Cedric emerged from his room, his lips quirked upwards in a smile at the sight of his girlfriend stepping out of the room at the exact same moment. Dressed in a khaki colored coat over her dark tee and black jeans, her dark hair was tied in a one-sided messy ponytail and partially hidden beneath a flat cap. Her fringe, Cedric noted, was carefully hidden behind said cap. Playfully, the eighteen year old gave a pat on the cap. "Going for a gloomy look, Granger?"

"Anything to keep you from laughing at something that you should not be laughing at, especially with your standing as a boyfriend to a girl who is upset that her hair had been cut in such a manner that is not necessarily what she wanted in the first place." Hermione answered as she tugged at her school trunk. Her bag, almost the size of a small luggage, hung at her back like a backpack. "I left some of my books here since you said you would bring them over."

"But that," Cedric pointed at her bag, "still looks like it's got half of the books you'd wanted to bring. Did you even pack any clothes?"

"A few." Hermione mumbled. "Come on, let's get going." The pair said goodbye to Hermione's parents, with some affectionate hugs and words of concern exchanged – or intimidation in Cedric's case from Mr. Granger, and left for the Weasleys'. Cedric held out his wand and within a minute, a loud bang in decibels louder than necessary and a shrill screech was heard before a large purple triple deck bus stopped right in front of them. The Hufflepuff held out his hand and Hermione grabbed on to it as she pulled herself up and former quickly followed after. Hermione looked around the Knight Bus, curiously noting the passengers on board as Cedric paid the fare. The sickles barely made contact with Stan Shunpike's hand before a loud bang was heard again and both Cedric and Hermione felt themselves tumbling back with their hands fumbling for a grip, and failing to find one, they ended up on the floor of the bus. Cedric quickly pulled himself up as he felt the bus' momentum picking up and threatening to pull them backwards in a sliding motion if they didn't pick themselves up from the floor sooner. His hand grabbed Hermione's as everything suddenly went sliding backwards as another bang was heard, accompanied by a loud, and rather batty, laughter from the front of the bus.

"Yer, mightn' wanna grab a seat, 'fore yer go falling off again." Stan grinned.

"That would be the wisest and most obvious thing to do really." Hermione muttered.

"Come on." Cedric tugged at Hermione, pulling her into a seat.

"Hot chocolate?"

Hermione winced at the thought of having hot liquid poured all over her, "We'll pass. Thank you." Stan shrugged and went to the front of the bus, leaving the pair to themselves. Aside from them, there was a wizard snoring in a seat to their left and three rows down, a middle age witch with a little child while an old wizard kept to himself with a book at the far back of their lower deck.

"Feels like I'm going home."

"That's right, your family lives close to the Weasleys'." Hermione turned around to look at Cedric in the eye, "You've planned this."

"Planned what?" The innocent reply came forth as the young wizard adjusted the bill of his cap. Both Cedric and Hermione knew they had to keep themselves from being too noticeable seeing as the wizarding world was kept misinformed with various news and said news included their pictures and names. Apparition was their best bet but Hermione admitted to feeling nervous about having her being transported in such a warped manner. They had considered to floo over to the Burrow but at the rate the Ministers were watching the Floo Network, Cedric had decided against it and Hermione obliged with a decision to take the Knight Bus instead – a common way of travelling among wizards and witches which wouldn't gain them too much notice.

"By getting me to the Weasleys' for the summer, I don't only get to spend time with Harry and Ron, but I would _also_ get to meet your parents."

"Brilliant witch for your age, Granger."

"It doesn't take excellent mental aptitude to catch on to your deviousness, _Diggory_." Hermione poked Cedric in the arm.

"They will love you."

"Just like my dad loved you?" Cedric made a face. Hermione laughed. "Alright, I will meet your parents."

"You are such a love, love."

"Compliments aren't necessary." Cedric reached out and tugged at Hermione's hat. As he did so, her fringe revealed themselves, falling carelessly just right above her eyebrows. Hermione immediately pulled her cap back down just over eyes. "Cedric, honestly!"

"You look adorable."

"I will stab you." Cedric wheezed out a laugh. "I _will_ stab you."

"You are not adorable when you are being verbally violent."

"I know."

"How does Harry and Ron put up with you again?"

"Easy. I am the answer to their homework."

Cedric laughed again. His hand reached for Hermione's and wound his fingers around her in an unhurried and gentle manner. Steel grey orbs looked into Hermione's caramel brown ones with a soft gaze, "You are simply, amazing." Before Hermione could respond, Cedric leaned his head onto Hermione's shoulder, shutting his eyes as a small smile curled at the edge of his lips. Hermione gazed down at the boy beside her. She shook her head for a bit before allowing herself to close her eyes and her head fell softly atop Cedric's. The next time she heard another bang, Hermione felt as if she had been rudely awakened by a giant elephant stomping centimeters before her ears. She jerked back when she was greeted by the sight of a pair of eyes intently gazing at her. Her sudden movement caught Cedric by surprise and the older boy awoke in surprise, and his hand instinctively grabbing Hermione's hand tightly. "Hermione?" His tone was concerned although sleep laced his voice.

"Say, 'aven't I seen yer 'round somewhere?" Stan stood beside Hermione with an inquisitive gaze, rubbing his chin as he kept staring. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Cedric ingeniously pulled Hermione close to him, slinging his arm over her.

"Sorry, Stan was it? She's feeling a little green, might throw up anytime soon." Cedric grinned as his other free hand discreetly pulled Hermione's cap lower to hide the young witch's face. At Cedric's words, Stan took quick steps back. "I'll make sure she doesn't throw up in here though, not to worry mate." As soon as the words left Cedric, the Knight Bus made an immediate halt, throwing all its occupants forward as gravity pulled and inertia failed them. Hermione's hand instinctively shot out, grabbing Cedric by his jacket's sleeve before the latter could hit himself against the seat in front of them. "Bloody hell."

"'Ere's yer stop. Ottery St' Catchpole." Stan cheerfully said as he pulled their trunks and unceremoniously dragged them down the Knight Bus. Cedric and Hermione quickly followed after. Before they could utter a word of thanks, the Knight Bus shot off with a loud bang again.

"I am _never_ taking that bus again." Hermione grumbled as she gathered her trunk and adjusted her cap.

"Let's get going, the day's getting dark and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is anxious to see you." Cedric said while cautiously looking around.

"Anyone around?" Hermione softly asked.

"No, no one we ought to be wary of. But we should hurry anyway." The Hufflepuff shook his head, "Are you sure you don't want to apparate?"

"Maybe when my nerves are calmer."

Cedric nodded and like a natural habit, his hand reached for hers and they hurried down the quiet street together, dragging their trunks behind them as they went. The evening air filled their senses with the hearty chatters and clinking of plates and spoons, glows of warm light bathing dining rooms, all as they passed a few homes along their way. When they finally pulled themselves from the dense trees and greens, the familiar and quaint visage of the Burrow greeted them both. Relieved and tired, the pair looked around once more before making their way behind the hedges and right onto the pathway that led to the front door.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed when the door flew open – before Cedric's fist could even make contact with the door to signal an incoming visitor. Hermione reached out in a hug for her younger friend, beaming in delight.

"My, love – you're finally here." Mrs. Weasley gave a once-over look of approval at the sixteen year old witch before taking Hermione into a motherly hug and the latter gratefully returned the gesture.

"And Cedric, how nice to see you." Ginny grinned.

"Ginny." Cedric smiled in greeting.

"Cedric Diggory!" The voices came in unison.

"Fred! George!" The Weasley twins hurried over to Cedric and playful punches were exchanged as snarky and sharp lines of wit were thrown at one another. Mrs. Weasley shook her head in amusement at the three strapping young lads in their carefree disposition.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Here."

Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder to see the green-eyed wizard standing a few meters away with Ron beside him. A full-fledged grin of delight curved at her lips. She immediately launched herself at Harry, who caught her easily, before smiling at Ron. "I'm so glad to see you." She told Harry. "And you, Ron."

"Good to know my existence is well noted." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're only upset because she didn't greet you with a hug." Ginny teased.

"Not like I'd like that – what with Cedric being an Auror in-training. Merlin knows if I would still have my arms after hugging Hermione."

Cedric laughed. "Of course you'll still have your arms, Ron. I'm a very generous lad. Hermione's free to hug anyone she wants." Ginny grinned approvingly with a wink at Hermione whose cheeks turned slightly pink. "But I can't promise you'll still have your fingers." Cedric added with a wry grin. Everyone laughed as Ron turned pale.

"Well come on. The both of you must be famished. I've made pies, casserole, stew, boiled potatoes, fried tomatoes and such." Mrs. Weasley said as she took Hermione's coat and reached out for Cedric's.

"Are we feasting with the royalty? You've never made that much when it was just us."

"Stop whining Ronald, you get to eat twice as much." Ginny replied.

"And get twice as fat." Fred added, much to the hilarity of his twin and the others.

"No arguments before dinner or _everyone_ doesn't get to eat. Now come along." Mrs. Weasley quickly said. Ron's mouth snapped to a shut and he settled for the dirtiest glare he could muster at his brothers – which only added fuel to the twins' laughter.

"Say Hermione, what's with the hat?" Fred curiously asked. George playfully grabbed said hat before Hermione could protest. A short silence befell the group upon a look at Hermione.

"Did you cut your hair?" Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Obviously." Ron snorted in laughter.

Hermione groaned. "It's just slightly shorter than usual." Hermione irritably answered. Her hand self-consciously fell to her fringe. She shifted her gaze to Cedric who was grinning widely. Her gaze narrowed.

"It's adorable." Cedric said as he took his seat beside Hermione.

"Like a six year old." George grinned.

"Little Hermione." Fred cooed. "Would you like dessert before dinner?"

"How about a chocolate fudge?" George chimed mischievously. Ron laughed while Harry and Ginny looked away to hide their amused grins.

"That's enough. Hermione's adorable as she is," another snort of laughter escaped, "now eat up before the food gets cold. Your father's coming home late tonight so we'll just have to begin without him. Fleur and Bill will be late as well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"The blame is on you for that." Hermione hissed under her breath once everyone turned their attention the food before them.

"I wasn't the one who took your hat." Cedric answered in an equally low voice.

"No, but you placed fuel to the fire."

"With the word adorable?"

"Exactly."

"I never knew I wasn't allowed to compliment my girlfriend."

"Not with such saccharine words best used for a young child."

"Fickle." Cedric answered as he placed a scoop of fried tomatoes onto Hermione's plate.

"How would you like it if I were to say you are simply cute?" Cedric's face blanched. Hermione grinned triumphantly.

When dinner was done and over with, Hermione left the kitchen with Harry and Ron, leaving Cedric to the mercy of the twins. Fred and George made him an invitation to somewhere – "It's a secret lad, but we are wiling to let you in since we like you, loads." George had said, and the matching grins on the twins scare the Hufflepuff a little but he obliged into the invitation out of curiosity. Before they apparated, he caught Hermione's gaze but the latter said nothing and shifted her gaze. A few shorts hours passed before he finally returned, and Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him, the messy hair and breathless look caught her interest as he almost staggered toward her.

"Whatever happened?"

"I see you are talking to me now."

"Not quite yet."

"So this is –"

"An act of communication but not exactly a complete conversation."

"That doesn't make sense."

"No, not really." Hermione admitted. "Well, what happened?"

"If you tell –"

"We'll rat on you."

Hermione looked at the twins in surprise. "Not to worry little one," Fred said in reference to their dinner joke, "Cedric's just been a very good mouse for a few experiments."

"You mean guinea pig."

"All the same." George answered. "Well, we'll leave you lovebirds to yourself."

"Remember Cedric, it's a secret – not a word."

"To a single soul." Fred added.

"Sorry, Granger." Cedric said apologetically.

"Very well then. Goodnight." Cedric's eyes widened as Hermione turned around and head straight to Ginny's room. Before he could say anything else, the door fell to a solid shut.

"Granger?" Cedric knocked.

"Goodnight, Cedric."

"Are we having a reenactment of this afternoon's scene?"

"That depends. Are you planning to wait out there again, staring at the walls?"

"Quite." Behind the door, he heard Hermione's laughter.

"Is this becoming a new habit of yours?"

"Seems like it." Cedric sat himself down with his back against the door. "You seem to be rather fond of keeping yourself behind a door."

"Well, you do seem fond of waiting behind a door."

"Funny, Granger."

"Bloody hell!" Ron stumbled back with a hand on his chest. "Whatever are you doing sitting out here, Cedric?" He had been walking with his head in a Quidditch magazine, almost walking right into Cedric's sitting figure if he hadn't looked up for a split second.

"Sorry lad – just talking to Granger."

"Through the door?" Ron shook his head. "You've got a much complicated relationship than I thought you would. Absolutely barmy." With that, Ron walked away, muttering to himself about the insanity of love.

"Was that Ron?"

"Yes, apparently I gave him a fright by sitting out here."

"Well get up and go to bed then."

"And leave you fuming to yourself?"

"I am certainly not fuming to myself."

"You stomped right into the room."

"I certainly did no such thing." Hermione rebutted.

"I recall hearing heavy-sounding footsteps."

"Must have been Mr. Weasley."

Cedric chuckled. "Could you then at least open the door for me to say a proper goodnight?"

"With a kiss on the lips?"

"Ye- Ginny?"

Girlish laughter filled his ears. "Hello, Cedric."

"Whatever are you doing in there?"

"It's _my_ room, Cedric." Ginny reminded as Hermione laughed.

"Sorry, a lapse of memory there."

"Old man, indeed." Cedric heard Hermione commenting. Ginny broke into laughter.

"I _can _hear you, Granger."

"Well stop it. It's honestly creepy to know there's an eavesdropper just outside the door."

"I won't have to eavesdrop if you would just come out." Silence greeted him. He waited for half a minute before calling out, "Granger?" Silence. His lips parted to call out the familiar name once more, but before the double syllable word left his lips, Cedric found himself suddenly falling backwards with a great thump. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement as he walked past. Cedric blinked once to see Hermione's head coming into his view. A huge grin spread across her features. "A warning would have sufficed just fine, Granger."

"There's no fun in that." Hermione answered simply before bending down to her knees. Soft and quick, she pressed her lips to Cedric's forehead. "Goodnight."

A grin appeared but it quickly faded when Ginny's face came into view.

"Now –"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny's hand holding onto the door. In reflex, the eighteen year old swiftly pulled himself up – just as the door slammed to a shut behind him.

"Out!"

Cedric winced.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorites. They truly make me smile :)**


End file.
